Young Justice: Second Generation
by RobinIV
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. This story is about the offspring of Young Justice. It is a lot better than I'm making it sound, trust me.


**DISCLAIMER: All characters and concepts with exception of ones created by us are property of DC Comics Company & though we may wish with all our might, we will never own them. We did not write any of the songs either. ^_^**

            Any history book on the subject will mention the shot heard round the world, which began the Revolutionary War. On December 16, there was a shot felt around the world. That night, a newborn baby girl lost her father and the world lost a hero. Cries of grief filled the skies of Gotham City, causing the usually active nightlife of its citizens to stop in its tracks. Our story begins almost sixteen years after that horrible night, the night that Robin died. 

®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®®

Young Justice:

Second Generation

**                                    Written By: Kelly "Robin" Maraglia **

**                                    Co-written By: Brandon "Impulse" Johnson**

**                                    Acknowledgements to: Mark Mules, Linda Maraglia, **

**                                                                            Michelle Blais & Tasha Gilman**

**September, Almost sixteen years later**

            Stephanie Drake yawned, pushing a stray blonde strand out of her eye as she carried two cups of steaming hot coffee to the basement of her small house. The familiar hum led her to the workout room, just where she expected her daughter to be.

            "Good morning Keelia, I have your coffee." Stephanie paused as she looked on the controls of the treadmill her daughter was currently running on. 

            "Keelia, how long have you been up, that thing says you've been running for almost an hour?" Stephanie gasped, looking at the distinctive 59:02 on the clock dial. Keelia did not respond until the dial read 60:00. Then she pressed the stop button on the treadmill and turned to face her mother whom she noted was still in her bathrobe.

            "Just doing my early morning training Mom, you know how it is." Keelia replied and nodded her thanks for the coffee. 

            "Can't say I do, but you had better hurry and take a shower. You have less than two hours. You want to make sure you look nice for your first day of high school." Stephanie reminded her. 

            "Okay Mom" Keelia replied, gulped the rest of her coffee down and walked to the bathroom. Stephanie shook her head, smiling.

            "She must get it from you" she spoke to the empty room and climbed the steps to make breakfast.

************************************************************************

            "Marcus, shouldn't you be getting up for school?" Anita yelled up the stairs to her teenage son. 

            "I don't need to go some fraggin school, let me sleep" A sleepy, angry voice yelled downstairs. 

            "You tell her Brat" Lobo grinned arrogantly as he paused in his morning workout. The superhero once known as Empress turned and glared at her husband. Despite Lobo being a planetary terror and being a member of the current Justice League, Anita was a force to be reckoned with. The evil glint in Lobo's crimson eyes disappeared as he gulped under the power of his wife's glare.  

            "Brat, get your fraggin ass out of bed," He yelled to his son. Anita smirked.

************************************************************************

            "Hazel, are you ready for school," Greta Terrill asked as she finished cooking scrambled eggs, while her husband, Raymond, read the morning paper.

            While Raymond Terrill was still a member of the Justice League as the Ray, Greta had given up the superhero business when she lost her _Secret powers. _

            "Yes Mother," replied Hazel or Haze for short as she walked down the stairs, flipping her shoulder-length blond hair over her shoulder. She set her schoolbag on the floor and sat at the kitchen table, joining her parents for a quiet breakfast before her first day of high school. 

************************************************************************

            "It's a daily routine now, but I still get a major kick out of it. I wake up to a nice breakfast in bed type of deal. Croissants and coffee straight from France, freshly squeezed orange juice from Florida, and warm Belgium waffles from Belgium naturally. When I come downstairs the laundry is already done, the grass is mowed, and the house is spotless. I bring my coffee with me and sit down at the kitchen table, the best part is about to begin. First, a giant wind blows into the kitchen from behind me, and the refrigerator opens and closes in a blur of speed. 

            'Lunch' I hear from my husband's voice. 

            'Check' comes the voice of my son. 

            'Books, homework, bag, and clothes this time? Don't forget to pick up the paper in Germany on your way out and kiss your mom goodbye.' 

            'I got my books, I just finished my homework, they're both in the bag and it's on my back, I forgot to dress one time and I'll never live it down! Dad you cancelled the subscription to the Berlin Times one month- two weeks - 4 days - and 5 hours ago!' 

            Finally, the two blurs of speed stop, and my two favorite guys are standing next to me: Bartholomew Allen and our son Daniel. Those two are the splitting images of each other with the wild reddish-brown hair and goofy smiles. The exception is the eyes of course those are mine. It is hard to believe my husband and I were once super heroes, Arrowette and Impulse, going on adventures, and fighting crime. Of course, Bart still is a superhero, having graduated to the _Flash_ name but now that I look at Daniel, I realize how much my priorities have changed.

            'Bye mom' Danny says while giving me a kiss on the cheek. 

            'Hurry or you'll be late Danny,' I say with a smile. 

            'Not a chance!' is the only thing I hear in the empty room. I try to protect him from so many things, but I know some things I cannot. One of which is being a teenager.          'Uh... Where was I going again?' he asks sticking his head in the front door. I shake my head; looks are apparently not the only thing he got from his father.

            'School' I reply.

            'Oh yeah!' he says before disappearing in a flash, so to speak. ************************************************************************

_Metropolis, 6:30 A.M. _

            "What am I going to wear?" Cathie Sandsmark screamed as she tore her walk-in closet apart, searching for the perfect outfit for her first day of school. She examined the black T-shirt with the word "Goddess" glittered on it and a pair of blue jeans in the mirror for the 20th time, making sure it did not clash with her shoulder-length black hair or her blue eyes. 

            'This might work,' she thought to herself, 'now for an accessory.' She looked into a red jewelry box and took out a small silver pendant with the "S" symbol for its center jewel. It was a gift given to her by her Uncle Kal and it was by far her favorite thing she owned. Meanwhile, in her brother Kon-al's room, the 'Cadmus Co.' alarm clock went off indicating his impending tardiness. Suddenly a hand reached out from underneath a mound of covers and pillows, and slammed down on the alarm clock smashing it to pieces. 

            "Another cheap Cadmus product" grunted a voice slipping back into sleep. Suddenly a knock came at the door followed by his sister's voice. 

            "Kon, Mom said to get you up, and if you broke another alarm clock this one's coming out of your allowance," said Cathie.

            Since the identities of their parents were well known, Cathie and Kon-al never had to hide the special powers they had inherited. They were superheroes in their own right, known as Sensational Girl and the Kid. They were members of Young Justice Generation 2 or YJ2 as they called it, along with Impulse, Ray Girl, and Marcus Lobo. 

            "Go away!" she heard her brother's mumbled voice say from behind the door. Frustrated she opened the door, to his 'not so clean' room. 

            "Listen, today is the first day of school and you are not making me late," she yelled. Kon reached out his hand from under the covers and used his tactile telekinesis to slam the door in Cathie face. 

            "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep. I thought girls are all for beauty sleep and everything, cuz if that's the case you could use some yourself," he mumbled, sleep interfering with acknowledging that he and his sister were twins. Cathie's super-hearing picked it up every word, and being blessed with beauty by the goddess Aphrodite herself, she grew furious at his insult. 

            "What did you say?" Cathie screamed as she punched in the door sending it flying across the room to crash on the wall above Kon's head.

            "You heard me!" Kon yelled as they began to pummel each other. 

            Downstairs, the twins' parents Kon-el and Cassie, otherwise known as the current Superman and Wonder Woman, were enjoying breakfast. 

            "I suppose we should go break them up" Cassie commented sipping her tea. 

            "Uh-huh" Kon-el agreed from behind his newspaper. 

_Happy Harbor High School, 6:55 A.M._

            Daniel Allen raced through the streets leaving a trail of fire behind him. He arrived behind the school, dropped off his luggage and walked slowly to the front to wait for his friends, hoping not to attract any more attention to himself as crowds of students were piled into the school. A blue Volkswagen Jetta pulled up to the curb in front of the school. Haze Terrill stepped out of the back seat, leaned in to give each parent a kiss on the cheek, and walked up to meet Danny as her parents went around back to drop off her luggage. 

            "Good morning Danny, are you excited about our first day of school?" Haze asked the bouncing teenager who was happy to see his friend. 

            "Why would I be excited about school, it's so boring?" Danny replied, as the jumping ceased. 

            "Well, I'll have to liven it up won't I?" Marcus Lobo with his parents entered on his father's flying motorcycle. They dropped him off, Anita ruffled his hair, and they went to drop off his bags. 

            "Marcus, I thought you weren't coming today. Don't you usually ditch first day of school?" Haze questioned. 

            "My parents forced me to. It's not like I want to be at this fraggin dump!" Marcus cursed, while fixing his hair.

            "Look what Lobo dragged in, hey everyone!" Kon-al and Cathie flew down to meet their friends, sending their luggage out back with their tactile telekinesis.

            "I thought we were going to be late," Cathie complained. Kon made a soft exasperated noise, and they both glared at each other. 

            "I like your outfit, Cathie." Haze commented. 

            "Thanks Haze! I had a horrible time picking it out though!" Cathie exclaimed. 

            As the group entered the school, a police cruiser pulled up to the curb. "Is it alright if I just drop you off here?" Richard Grayson asked. 

            Officer Richard Grayson was the first Robin. Later on, he spilt from Batman and became Nightwing. For a while, he filled in for Bruce Wayne as the Dark Knight. After Tim Drake's death, Bruce Wayne permanently retired from the cape and cowl, so Dick picked up the mantle once again and was the current Batman. 

            "That's fine, thanks Uncle Dick." Keelia replied, getting out of the car.   

            "Say hi to your Aunt Barbara for me, she had to get here earlier to help out." Dick requested.

            "No problem, thanks for the lift!" Keelia put on a fake smile and entered the building as her "uncle" went to drop off her luggage.

            She flipped her long black braid over her shoulder as she entered the auditorium with the other students for the welcoming ceremony. The room was huge with a balcony and at least a few hundred seats on the ground level. All were filled to the brim with students. Keelia's bright blue eyes were covered by glasses that she did not really need as she looked around for a place to sit when she was knocked to the floor by Marcus. 

            "Out of my fraggin way, Girlie" He called out behind him. 

            "Well, that was rude." Keelia mumbled as she tried to pick herself up from the floor.      

            "Yes, it was. I am so sorry about my stupid friend's behavior. Please excuse him, Miss…" A voice began fishing for her name as two strong arms picked her up from the floor. Keelia looked up and saw it was the Kid who had spoken. 

            "My name is Keelia Drake. Thank you, but could you put me down now?" Keelia requested, seeing as the Kid had yet to place her on her feet. He put her down reluctantly, but led her over to the rest of his friends, offering her a seat beside him. Keelia sighed and sat down. 

            'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?' Keelia thought to herself. She turned and saw Haze glaring at her. 'That's why.' She answered herself. 

            The balding principal and the teachers in the school emerged onto the huge stage to greet the students. "Hello students and welcome to Happy Harbor High!" He began. 

            "We feel so welcome, too!" Marcus yelled out. Keelia bit off a snicker.

            "Uh, excuse me, young man. That behavior will not be tolerated in this school. Please stand up so I can make an example of you." The principal said coldly.

            Marcus stood and watched as an icy wave of fear overtook the principal and some of the teachers on the stage.

            "You wanna make an example o' me? Go ahead ya bastich, make my fraggin' day!" Marcus glared sinisterly, cracking his knuckles. 

            "Yo Kon, who do you think that one was? Clint Eastwood?" whispered Danny.

            "No way! That was definitely Scarface," said Kon.

            "Will you two shut the frag up?!" Marcus yelled glowering at them. Kon and Danny instantly stopped their discussion. 

            "Um, yes, well you can sit down now Mr. Lobo." The principal said quickly, taking a deep breath as Marcus sat down with a satisfied smirk. His friends rolled their eyes.

            'Well, this should be an interesting year,' Keelia thought to herself.  

            "Marcus, did you _have_ to do that? It was very embarrassing," Haze complained.

            "Shut the frag up," Marcus growled.

            "Back off Lobo II" Kon whispered angrily.

            "Make me, Superboy JUNIOR" Marcus grinned wickedly as Kon silently fumed!

            "Let me introduce you to your teachers, the people who will aid in your never-ending quest for knowledge!" The principal began as many of the students rolled their eyes. 

            "Lesson number one, kids, is **revenge!**" A loud voice spoke from the balcony. The principal glared at Marcus.

            "The voice came from up there, ya fraggin' idiot, so don't glare at me!" Marcus yelled.

            The students and teachers raised their eyes to see a man standing in the shadows within the balcony of the auditorium. There staring back at them were a pair of crimson colored eyes that seemed to glow with the malevolent aura radiating from them, eyes that seemed to see right through a persons soul.

            "Who said that? Come out from there!" yelled the Principal. The glowing red eyes then turned to the Principal, and like magic, he grew suddenly quiet. 

            "Wuss" barked Marcus.

            The man once again turned to the students, and stepped slowly from the shadows. The figure had long black hair that fell to his shoulders, covering a face that was ghostly white. He wore a leather outfit with straps crossing his chest. The straps were entwined with a combination of chains, which looked like barbwire. A long crimson red cape that flowed to his feet and a sword completed the outfit. The man reached up and removed the untidy hair from the front of his face to reveal a crimson mask, or some stylish brand of tattooing that surrounded his eyes.

            "Cool! Is that Spawn?" Danny whispered to Kon.

            "Nah, that's the lead singer to the heavy metal group 'Hell's Angels'" said Kon.

            "You idiots, my mom told me about this guy! That's not the lead singer to some bad group, that's Harm!" screamed Haze.

            "What kind of a stage name is Harm?" asked Danny.

            "Will you-," began Marcus.

            "I know, I know. Shut the frag up," said Danny sarcastically, a thought bubble of Impulse bashing Marcus on the head with a mallet appearing beside him. 

            "At any rate this guy reeks bad news, or that could just be Marcus' aftershave. Who is this guy Haze, some weirdo that's been watching too much 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'?" Cathie asked, earning a glare from Marcus.

            "Worse. He's my uncle, from Hell!" she exclaimed.

            "Geez, you may not like your relatives but you shouldn't say such bad things about your uncle" Danny commented.

            "No, I meant literally 'from Hell'!" Haze cried.

            "All students get out of here right now," Cathie yelled and the students and teachers stampeded out of the auditorium.

            "Good, ya got all the wimps outta the way! Now it's time for a good ol' fashioned fraggin'!" Marcus said almost gleefully.

            "Danny, run, get the Justice League!" Haze ordered.

            "Gone," Danny shouted, leaving a trail of flames behind him.

            "We can take this guy, why do we need them anyway?" Kid said, annoyed by Haze's order and attacked Harm straight on, only to be knocked on his butt.

            "That was pathetic, SBJ, but you're right! We don't need the folks!" Marcus agreed and got ready to charge Harm when he noticed Harm had captured Haze midair in an energy shield maintained by his concentration. 

            "You'll be first in my revenge, my dear niece." Harm laughed insanely as the young heroes tried in vain to free their friend from the energy shield. 

            Suddenly, Harm stopped laughing and lost his concentration on the energy shield. Haze dropped from the balcony into the Kid's waiting arms. This, of course, made her very happy. Harm grabbed the back of his head where something had struck him. He noticed a bat-shaped object on the ground. He glanced up to see a figure in shadow.

            "Who dares" Harm shouted?

            "You're not the only one who can make a cool entrance using shadows." A confident, female voice spoke. The young heroes and Harm watched intently as the figure walked into the light. The young woman wore black, calve-length boots covering dark green tights. Her crimson red bodysuit with green shoulders contrasted her long, yellow and black cape and gold belt. Her green-gloved hands grasped a collapsible bo staff tightly. She pushed a strand of her long, wild black hair out of her pale face to reveal a small black mask, covering her eyes. As a mysterious breeze entered the auditorium for no other reason than dramatic effect, her cape was blown open slightly to reveal a blazing yellow ® symbol. 

            "A female Robin, huh, did Batman run out of boys?" Harm asked insultingly.

            "That's a curious question. In any case, don't underestimate me, Harm!" Robin charged, catching him off guard with her speed and skill.

            The young heroes watched in awe.

            "Wow, she's good but who is she?" Cathie asked.

            "That's a strange costume." Kon commented.

            "It looks familiar though. I think I saw in one of my Mom's old photo albums." Haze added.

            "Who cares who she is, she is fraggin' hot! I think I'm in love!" Marcus exclaimed, his crimson eyes following the new Robin's every move. His companions rolled their eyes.

            At this point, Danny returned, followed by the Justice League, which consisted of Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, Lobo, and the Ray. They looked up and saw Robin holding off Harm's sword with her bo staff.

            "Robin!" They yelled in surprise.

            Robin and Harm stopped their battle to see the Justice League gawking at them.

            "I think this is where I make my dramatic exit. Ja" Robin said lightly, hit Harm upside the head with her staff and ran out of the balcony exit. 

            "This has only begun, Justice League!" Harm shouted and disappeared.

            "We lost him! Oh well, Flash, go after the girl" Superman ordered, nonchalantly.

            "Gone," Flash said and was out the door before Superman could nod.

            "Wait, I thought Harm was the bad guy. Shouldn't you go after him?" Danny asked.

            "Nah, he'll come back. He always does." Wonder Woman said in a bored tone of voice. 

************************************************************************

            'Damn, they must have set Flash on me! There's no way I can outrun him! Guess I'd better hide.' Robin thought to herself as she raced through the hallways. She blended in with the shadows just as Flash ran into her hallway.

            Bart stopped, looked around and spoke to the shadows.

            "Hey kid, I know you're in here, but if you're truly taking the Robin role to heart, you're not coming out, so just listen. I know you may think this vigilante thing is all fun and games and I believe me I know games, but this is a dangerous path. The previous Robin was my good friend, one of my best friends. He's dead, you know. His death hit everyone pretty hard and it made many people really sad. I'm sure you have people who would be sad if you died. Are you sure you really want to put them through that? You are young and you don't have to throw your life away. Please, just think it over, okay, Robin?" Bart wiped a tear off his cheek and sped off to tell the Justice League he could not find her. Robin watched the Flash speed away furiously. 

            "I respect you for your actions following my father's death, Bart Allen, but don't lecture me on grieving for lost loved ones! You're lucky! At least you knew him!" Keelia whispered angrily and punched the wall beside her before jumping down and running inside one of the teachers' offices. 

            "Took you long enough to get here, Keelia. I have your clothes prepared. Now I know how Alfred felt, always having to pick up after you 'superheroes.'" Barbara Grayson, computer science teacher, smiled.

            "Thanks Aunt Barbara!" Keelia gave her a feint smile back and changed out of her Robin costume. 

************************************************************************

            "This just in, it seems the students of Happy Harbor High School will spend a few more days at home." The newscaster began.

            Stephanie stopped the water she was using to wash dishes to listen. 

            "A mysterious super villain, seen in this security tape, threatened the new students entering the school during their orientation ceremony. The villain disappeared when the Justice League arrived and no students were hurt. I guess those students were lucky that the young superheroes, the Kid, Sensational Girl, and Marcus Lobo were there to thwart the villain. Security tapes also revealed a masked vigilante in red that was fighting the mysterious villain and disappeared when the Justice League arrived. Police are searching for these two mysterious figures now. The school is being searched this week for any evidence and students will begin next week" The newscaster paused. Stephanie smiled when she saw Harm on television fighting with a female Robin.

            "We have testimony from Commissioner Harvey Bullock of Gotham City Police that the figure in red could be a new Robin. Although it is said that the Batman has not taken a partner in nearly 16 years, could Robin have appeared again? We'll bring you the latest news as it comes in." The newscaster finished.

            Stephanie turned off the television as she heard a key in the lock turning. Keelia walked in, locking the door behind her.

            "Hello Keelia, rough day at school?" Stephanie asked.

            "Oh hi Mom, you heard already?" Keelia asked cautiously. 

            "It was on the news. Harm is back, huh, thank goodness for that vigilante in red that held him off until the Justice League got there! I wonder who that mysterious superhero could be. Commissioner Bullock thinks it could be a new Robin." Stephanie wondered aloud, her voice laden with sarcasm.

            Keelia laughed nervously. Stephanie smiled at her.

            "How did it feel?" she asked.

            "It was such a rush, it was great!" Keelia exclaimed, reminding Stephanie of her earlier days as the vigilante Spoiler. 

            "You held off Harm, huh, good job Keelia! However, don't get in over your head!" Stephanie praised and cautioned.

            "I promise Mom." Keelia responded.

            "No making promises you cannot keep. Now go put your things upstairs and I'll make some coffee. I just want to finish these dishes." Stephanie suggested.

            "Great, I'll be right back." Keelia said and ran up the stairs. 

            A few minutes later, as Keelia was walking back downstairs, there was a knock at the door. 

            "Keelia, can you get that, my hands are all foamy?" Stephanie asked.

            "I got it Mom," Keelia yelled!

            Keelia opened the door and her first thought was 'oh shit.' There stood Superman and Wonder Woman, in costume. 

            "Uh, Mom, Superman and Wonder Woman are at the door!" Keelia yelled, putting her acting skills to the ultimate test to act shocked, which was not difficult considering she was shocked.

            "Ask them what they want!" Stephanie called back, nonchalantly.

            "Uh, Mom, maybe you didn't hear me correctly. _Superman_ and _Wonder Woman_ are at the door!" Keelia emphasized, hoping her mother would follow her train of thinking.

            "I know, Keelia, ask them what they want." Stephanie replied, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

            "Uh, okay." Keelia looked up at the superheroes nervously, only to see pain in their eyes as they looked at her. It only took Keelia's trained detective mind a second to register why. 

            'Yes, I know. I look just like my father.' Keelia thought to herself bitterly.

            "Hello Kon and Cassie, what do you want?" Stephanie appeared behind Keelia in the doorway and greeted her unexpected guests. 

            "Good to see you've missed us Stephanie," Kon said coldly.

            "Stephanie, may we come in, please?" Cassie asked politely.

            "Mom, you're on first name basis with Superman and Wonder Woman?" Keelia asked as Stephanie permitted them to enter.            

            "That was a long time ago. Keelia, why don't you go do your homework?" Stephanie suggested.

            "Mom, it was my first day of school and it was interrupted by a psychopath remember?" Keelia reminded her mother, playing her part.

            "Keelia, just go upstairs," Stephanie ordered.

            "Okay Mom" Keelia replied sadly and walked upstairs with one last glance at the superheroes. 

            After Keelia had gone, Stephanie invited Kon and Cassie to join her in the kitchen, knowing full well Keelia would sneak down to listen. 

            "She grew up beautifully, Stephanie and she looks so much…" Cassie began.

            "Like her father, yes I know. Now what do you want?" Stephanie said icily.

            "You know, Stephanie, it really hurt us that you took off after Tim's death without telling anyone. She knows nothing does she?" Kon asked.

            "My daughter is practically a genius." Stephanie said indignantly.

            "About her father and about Robin, I meant." Kon clarified.

            "That name is not mentioned often in this house, Kon. I would appreciate it if it was kept that way. No, I did not tell Keelia about that chapter of her father's life. All she knows of Batman's partner is the superhero she admired as a very young child." Stephanie explained.

            "She has a right to know what a great man her father was!" Kon yelled, nearly breaking the kitchen table in half.

            "Tim was a great man without being Robin!" Stephanie screamed back.

            "Kon, stop, it's not our right to criticize the way Stephanie chooses to raise her daughter." Cassie tried to calm her husband down.

            "Thank you for saying it before I did. Why don't you two get to the point?" Stephanie pressed.

            "Harm attacked the school today." Kon began.

            "I know it was on the news." Stephanie replied.

            "He disappeared after we got there, but when we first arrived he was fighting a young vigilante." Cassie continued.

            "The newscaster said it was a hero in red, so what?" Stephanie said, feigning ignorance.

            "It wasn't just red. There was green, yellow and black too. That vigilante holding off Harm was a young woman dressed as Robin." Cassie finished explaining.

            "What does that have to do with me?" Stephanie inquired.

            "Nothing actually, but it may have a lot to do with Keelia." Kon answered.

            Stephanie was silent for a second.

            "You better not be suggesting what I think you're suggesting!" Stephanie warned.

            "Your daughter would have access to the costume, she was there at the school, and she would have the motive." Cassie added.

            "What kind of a mother do you think I am? Her father died because of that damn costume, even if he wasn't wearing it at the time! Do you honestly think after going through the pain of losing my husband that I would allow my daughter, my only daughter to put her life on the line like that? Cassie, you have a daughter, I would hope you could understand my feelings! At least she has super powers! Mine does not, I would not allow my daughter to die like her father did!" Stephanie exploded in anger, tears coursing down her cheeks. 

            "What if she were hiding it from you?" Kon suggested.

            "Kon, Keelia doesn't even know Tim was Robin. She doesn't have a motive after all. Besides, the Bat-people have never been that convenient. If it were Keelia, it would be too obvious." Cassie reasoned.

            From her hiding place, Keelia felt like she was playing her favorite card game and her opponent just activated her trap. She smirked.

            "We'll leave now Stephanie. Sorry to bother you both today, but please, give us a call sometime. You have the number. We'll always be here for you and Keelia. Good day to you then." Cassie said politely. Kon shrugged and followed her to the door. Before they walked through it, they saw Keelia come downstairs. She had a newspaper and pen in her hands.

            "Um, before you go, could I please have your autographs?" Keelia asked excitedly, with a huge, hopeful smile on her face. 

            Kon and Cassie smiled at each other and each signed the newspaper, which showed a picture of the Justice League on it. 

            "If you like, we'll take this and get the others in the League to sign it. Then we'll bring it back for you." Kon suggested.

            "Really, I would love that!" Keelia jumped up and down.

            "Anything for Tim's little girl" Kon commented with a sad smile and the two superheroes flew away, newspaper in hand.

            "I think my face hurts from all that fake smiling, ouch." Keelia complained, massaging her face muscles, causing Stephanie to chuckle.

            "Damn, Mom that was good acting!" Keelia praised.

            "Not all of it was acting, sometimes I still don't know why I let you do this, but I just know you have to and I'm not a hypocrite." Stephanie explained.

            "Thanks Mom, so, how about that coffee?" Keelia suggested

            "Sounds good" Stephanie agreed. 

************************************************************************

_Hall of Justice_

            "This is a mission of utmost importance and you kids…." Superman began.

            "We prefer the term, young adults, Dad." Cathie cut in.

            "Fine, you young adults are the only ones who can accomplish it! We need to discover this new Robin's identity, immediately. She showed up for the first time at your school, so she may be a student there. You all are to look out for anything suspicious when you go back." Superman finished.

            "That's days away, so why the frag are ya bothering' us today?" Marcus said, annoyed.

            "Marcus, be respectful." Anita scolded.

            "Why is it so important anyway to find out who she is? She fragged Harm good!" Marcus shouted.

            "Yeah, isn't she a good guy?" Danny asked, confused and he was not the only one.

            "Good young woman." Haze corrected.

            "Who cares about grammar, we're not in school!" Kid yelled in irritation. 

            "Impulse raised a good question. There really is no point to discovering Robin's true identity. It's not as if young superheroes are uncommon." Batman said simply.

            "She has no powers, Batman." Superman commented.

            "Neither do I," Batman pointed out.

            "You're not telling us everything, Batman! Do you already know who she is?" Superman yelled.

            Batman shrugged and gave a small, knowing smile, which scared most of the room's occupants, but only fueled Greta's anger.

            "Don't you care about Robin's memory?" She cried.

            "More than you know." Batman said and fixed Greta with a cold glare that made her feel like she was frozen in ice. 

            "Listen, we have our reasons for wanting to know her identity. The previous Robin was our close friend and he died." Bart began.

            "We don't want to see anyone else die because of that costume." The Ray finished.  

            "She was able to take on that Harm guy, so she seems pretty tough." Danny commented, amidst his Super Psycho Advance GameDude game. 

            "Exactly, and she was hot, too!" Marcus added fervently, causing his teammates to roll their eyes, the Justice League to exchange shocked glances and Batman to fight the urge not to snicker. 

            On the roof, Robin almost fell over after Marcus' comment. 

            "It seems like I have an admirer. It's the hair guys dig the hair. I wonder if my father ever had similar problems." Robin commented to herself. 

            As the meeting began to break up, Robin heard the swish of a cape over her shoulder.

            "So how was the secret meeting, Boss?" She asked.

            "You heard the whole thing so why ask? Although, it seems you have a date for Tuesday night." Batman smirked.

            "Uh, Batman tonight is Tuesday." Robin reminded him. 

            "I know, but I believe Marcus Lobo will be up here any minute, so if you don't want a date for tonight, we'd better leave quickly." Batman told her, using all his training to not burst out laughing at the look of horror on her face. 

            "Quickly, Batman, to the Batmobile" Robin called out in a cheesy tone and jumped from the roof.

            Batman shook his head, chuckling and jumped down to join her. 

************************************************************************

            Impulse raced through the streets of Gotham City. Sensational Girl had suggested trying to find Robin now so they could concentrate on school. Haze agreed. He stopped short when he saw familiar shapes in the sky. On a moving billboard were the characters in his favorite video game, Final Fantasy 49, advertising for FF50. 

            "Sweet, another Final Fantasy game" he exclaimed excitedly. As he read the advertisement, he noticed a dark shape fly across it. Danny followed the shape with his eyes and saw the figure land on a rooftop nearby. A cloud moved, exposing the full moon. The light revealed the identity of the dark figure. It was Robin.

            Danny raced back to tell his teammates. 

************************************************************************

            "Impulse, why didn't you just contact us via the communicator so we wouldn't have lost her?" Haze complained.

            "I can't think of everything." Danny whined.

            Cathie and Kon exchanged knowing looks but did not voice their opinion. 

            "This is where I saw her." Impulse pointed to the roof near the bulletin board.

            "Cool, a new FF game!" Marcus cheered. 

            "Video games are not important right now!" Haze yelled in annoyance.

            "Video games are always important." Marcus and Danny said together.

            "Yes they are, but can we get back to the main issue here?" Kid resolved.

            "Yes, it's obvious that we've lost Robin. We haven't a prayer finding her on her own turf." Cathie commented.

            "Our Father who art in Heaven…." A voice spoke from the shadows.

            Young Justice Generation 2 looked around for the owner of the voice, until they looked up and saw the objective of their search, Robin the Girl Wonder. 

            "See, I told you I saw her!" Danny said triumphantly.

            "We found her, now what?" Kid asked.

            "Technically, I found you, but I do give Impulse credit for spotting me though." Robin smirked confidently and clapped slightly.

            "Enough chitchat, take off that mask and reveal your true identity!" Cathie demanded.

            Robin stood still for a moment, and then began to laugh hysterically as she took out a small notebook and pen from her utility belt.

            "Let's see, you are the 15,458,642,356,543rd person to demand that. Congratulations." Robin said sarcastically, writing Sensational Girl in the little notebook next to the ridiculously long number. 

            Sensational Girl clenched her fists in anger, glaring at the girl in red and green. Marcus was transfixed by Robin, too, but he was drooling.

            "You know, Marcus, I have to agree with you. She is kinda hot." Kid commented, much to the fury of most of his teammates. Kid flew up to the roof where Robin stood and landed beside her.

            "Hi, I'm the Kid, but you can call me…anytime!" Kon flashed his most dazzling smile. Robin bit her lip to avoid laughing.

            "Yes, I know all about you Kon-al, named after the false identity of my predecessor, and your sister Cathie, Hazel Terrill, Daniel Allen, and Marcus Lobo: Children of the original Young Justice." Robin stated all their secret identities effortlessly, leaving them flabbergasted. 

            "How did you know all our identities like that?" Haze yelled.

            "I was trained by world's greatest detective, what do you expect?" Robin shrugged.

            This caused Haze to glare at her, too. It was apparent to Keelia that she was making some powerful enemies, but she needed to push them as far away from her as possible, so they would not get close enough to discover her secrets. She figured she would have no problems accomplishing this task. She was wrong.

            Marcus had just teleported to the roof where she and Kon stood. He pushed the Kid off the roof and put an arm around Robin.

            "That's my girl!" He proclaimed.

            "Your girl" Robin questioned.

            "Great you got her Marcus, now hold her!" Cathie commanded as the rest of the team closed in on the pair, but ended up colliding with each other. 

            'Some teamwork' Keelia thought to herself as she slipped some bat cuffs out of her utility belt and cuffed one of Marcus' wrists. 

            "Oh, so you're into this kinda thing. Fine by me!" Marcus smirked.

            "Kinda horny for fifteen aren't you?" Robin asked as she flipped behind him and cuffed his other wrist.

            "Bye now, oh, and good luck breaking those cuffs. They were made especially for you!" Robin winked at him and turned to run only to face Impulse. 

            'Oh shit, I'm caught.' She thought.

            "Robin…" Impulse paused "can I have your autograph?" He asked excitedly, whipping out a notebook and pen. Robin and the others stared dumbfounded at him.

            "Uh, sure, here you go!" Robin said, signing his notebook. She smiled and took off across the rooftops. Impulse was too busy jumping up and down excitedly with his notebook to notice his angry teammates standing behind him. 

            "Danny, what the heck did you think you were doing?" Cathie screamed.

            "Well, our parents knew Robin, so I figured she must be famous." Impulse explained, wondering why his teammates were so angry. 

            "That's not the same Robin!" Haze yelled. 

            "Where did Marcus go" Kon asked unexpectedly?

************************************************************************

            Keelia raced over the rooftops, running as fast as she could in the hopes of escaping the second generation of Young Justice. She froze when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around to see the back of Marcus' head. 

            "Oh good, I caught ya. I'm all for kinky stuff Robin, but do you think you could unlock these things now?" Marcus asked. 

            "Only if you promise on your mortal soul that you won't reveal my location to your teammates" Keelia bargained.

            "Can we add a date to that deal?" Marcus asked, winking at her.

            "See ya later" Keelia smiled and turned to walk away.

            "Alright, you can't blame a guy for tryin'!" Marcus shrugged.

            Keelia turned back to him, smiled briefly and unlocked the cuffs. 

            "There you're free. Please excuse me now." Keelia commented and began to walk away again.

            "Wait, Robin, can I ask you something?" Marcus stopped her.

            "No, I won't go on a date with you." Robin answered, annoyed.

            "No, not that, but might I ask why you have decided to do this? You're a regular human right? Aren't you worried about being killed?" Marcus asked her.

            "I have my reasons and they are none of yours or anyone else's concern. Tell that to your teammates and the Justice League. Robin has risen from the ashes like a phoenix and I do not intend on returning to those ashes anytime soon." Robin answered coldly.

            "You're a tough, smart girl Robin. Just my type, but there's something your research didn't tell you about me, something my teammates don't even know. Only my parents know about this ability." Marcus hinted.

            "And that is" Keelia asked apprehensively.

            "I have some telepathic ability. It's my special gift. I could read your mind to find out not only your reasons, but your other secrets." Marcus explained.

            Robin's eyes grew wide. 

            "However, I respect you enough not to use that method." Marcus revealed.

            "How gentlemanly of you, despite that I don't believe you actually have those powers at your disposal and I commend you for not inserting 'frag' into this conversation yet" Robin commented dryly. 

            "You didn't seem too impressed with the tough act." Marcus shrugged.

            "I suppose we all wear masks." Robin said with a small smile.

            "I wish you wouldn't. I bet you have beautiful eyes." Marcus said, winking at her.

            "Do you ever stop" Robin asked, shaking her head, smiling and blushing slightly. This caused Marcus to give her a wide smile.

            "Anyway, you should hang out with us. We're all young superheroes." Marcus suggested.

            "I can't" Robin replied.

            "Why the frag not" Marcus bellowed, catching Robin off guard.

            "There goes your perfect record! Well, for one, some of your teammates do not like me. Two, the Justice League would be all over my case trying to get me to quit. Finally, I…" Robin broke off and turned away.

            "You don't want to get close to us right?" Marcus supplied. Robin looked at him, shocked.

            'Did he just read my thoughts?' Robin thought nervously.

            "Yes I did. You said you didn't believe me. You're also afraid we'll discover your secrets and you don't want us to get hurt. You do know we are superheroes. Though you feel very strongly about this because you blame yourself for the death of …." Marcus spoke Robin's thoughts aloud, before she smacked him right across the face, stopping his journey into her mind.

            "That's enough, you made your point! I believe you; now stay the hell out of my head!" Robin screamed angrily and ran from the rooftop and out of sight. 

            "The death of whom, Robin? It must have been someone very important. Well, I won't read your mind anymore, but just you wait, I will make you mine!" Marcus was still laughing maniacally when his teammates found him in a few minutes later. 

            "Marcus, are you okay?" Impulse asked, perplexed.

            "Guys, it's official!" Marcus announced.

            "What, that you've gone insane?" Kid asked sarcastically.

            "No, I'M IN LOVE!" Marcus yelled for all of Gotham to hear. 

            Half a city away, Keelia dropped her head onto her hand and suddenly had an enormous headache. 

************************************************************************

_Happy Harbor High School _

            Daniel Allen sped to the back of the school and slowly walked around front to wait for his friends. Next, Haze Terrill was dropped off by her parents. Marcus dropped in on his own replica of his father's motorcycle. Kon and Cathie rounded off the group by flying in. Before the group could walk into the building for their first day, again, a police cruiser pulled up to the curb, catching the group's attention.

            "Are they having police on duty because of Harm?" Haze wondered. 

            "Why do they need cops if we're here?" Marcus asked, annoyed.

            "Hey, isn't that Keelia?" Kon asked, grinning from ear to ear. 

            Keelia Drake had just exited the police cruiser when she felt a presence behind her. She knew it was Kon, but she had to pretend to be startled. 

            "Oh, Kid. You scared me!" She said, her faked surprise sounding remarkably real. 

            "Are you in trouble with the law?" Danny asked as the rest of the group crowded around her. 

            "It wouldn't surprise me." Haze muttered under her breath, although Keelia heard her.

            "I assure you I'm not in any kind of trouble. My uncle is a police officer. They are having police on the scene today in case that psychopath shows up again. He gave me a ride. I'll introduce you. Uncle Dick, these are the people I met briefly on the first day." Keelia began. 

            After all the introductions were made, Dick drove to the parking lot and the group of teenagers entered the auditorium.

            "I can't believe we have to sit through this stupid orientation again," Marcus protested loudly!

            "We didn't sit through it the first time, because Harm interrupted us!" Haze shouted back at him, annoyed.

            "So, it's fraggin' stupid either way!" Marcus complained.

            "Maybe this time we'll get to see out teachers." Cathie put in.

            "Attention everyone, welcome back to Happy Harbor High School Orientation," the principal began, as a flood light bathed the balcony in light to ascertain that there were no super villains hiding there. Keelia and Marcus smirked.

            "AGAIN," Marcus added sarcastically.

            Keelia could not suppress a giggle. Haze glared at her.

            "Don't do that or you'll encourage him further!" She whispered angrily.

            Keelia blushed and looked down at her lap quietly as if she were hurt by Haze's reaction. In truth, she was not, but by looking down, she was free to snicker at all of Marcus' sarcastic comments throughout the orientation and there were many. The orientation ended with the room arrangements. There was a boys and girls wing to the school and each dorm held three people. It was obvious to the male half of YJ2 that they would be staying together, but Cathie and Haze needed a third person. Cathie had no problems with Keelia so she invited her. Much to Haze's dismay, Keelia accepted readily. 

_In the dorm_

            The dormitories were each composed of three separate rooms connected to one common room.

            "So Haze, are you going to go for my brother this year or what?" Cathie asked as the girls finished unpacking. 

            "I don't know what you mean" Haze stammered!

            "It's pretty obvious that you like my brother!" Cathie paused. "Saying that, why?"

            Keelia chuckled at Cathie's last comment.

            "I do not!" Haze screamed fervently.

            "Your eyes speak differently, as does the redness of your skin." Keelia added quietly. Cathie applauded Keelia's observations and Haze glared at both of them.

            "You stay out of this! It has nothing to do with you!" Haze yelled.

            "Now Haze, she was just stating the obvious." Cathie amended.

            "I did not mean to upset you, Hazel." Keelia replied.

            "I prefer Haze and while we're on the subject of guys…" Haze trailed off and glared at Keelia, who gulped audibly.

            "Who do you like better, Kon or Marcus?" Haze demanded.

            Keelia's eyes widened.

            "Ouch, what a choice you're giving her Haze. I'd say Danny out of all of them. Geez!" Cathie added. 

            Keelia mumbled a name under her breath, blushing profusely.

            "What was that?" Haze pushed.

            "I said…" there was a knock on the door before she could answer. 

            "Phew!" Keelia said aloud and ran for the door. She opened it to find Kon, Danny and Marcus standing there. The boys quickly pushed her aside and ran into the room. 

            "You guys can't be here!" Cathie yelled.

            "Shut up Sis, listen there's a crazy teacher who just really hates us and we're hiding from her!" Kon explained. Cathie was no fool; she glared at her brother and crossed her arms.

            "What did you do?" She asked in a menacing tone. 

            "It was so cool, you should've seen it!" Danny explained excitedly.

            It seemed that Marcus had been shouting a little too loudly in the hallway and this particular teacher took it upon herself to punish him. He, of course, gave her an "attitude" as Kon and Danny tried to pull him away, making excuses all the while. Surprisingly, the teacher broke out into a run and started chasing them around the school, screaming at them. She chased them to the girls' dormitories. 

            "So that's what happened." Danny finished.

            "Are you serious?" Haze asked, wide-eyed. A banging on the door ended all conversation. The boys quickly scrambled to hide as Marcus grabbed his friends and teleported them to safety.

            "Open up this door!" An angry voice, with a slight Russian accent yelled.

            Haze opened the door to see a woman in her mid-30s wearing a brown dress with a green vest and black shoes. Her face was red and she was gasping for breath. Her nostrils flared as she stared at the three girls. 

            "Where are they?" She asked.

            Cathie and Haze looked at each other, not sure whether to turn the boys in or not. They had started it, after all. 

            "Who are you referring to professor?" Keelia asked, putting on her best innocent face.

            "Three boys entered these dormitories! Where are they?" The teacher asked again.

            "Oh my gosh, three boys, but they are not allowed in this dormitory, professor!" Keelia exclaimed.

            "I know that you annoying girl, now where are they?" The teacher persisted.

            "That hurts, professor, I do not think I am annoying and I do not think it's appropriate for a teacher to speak to her students that way! Leave now or I will report you to the principal!" Keelia added a sob, making it sound like her brave proclamations were only the cause of distress. The professor blanched.

            "Okay, listen, I'll leave. I did not mean to upset you, Miss…" The teacher fished for her name.

            "Keelia, Keelia Drake" Keelia replied and was surprised to see the teacher's eyes widen in shock for a moment, staring at Keelia as if she had just noticed her.

            "Drake, huh, I'll remember that. My name is Professor Ariana Dzerchenko, don't forget it." With that, she left the dorm. 

            Moments after the door closed, the boys returned and thanked Keelia for covering for them. Apparently, they had hidden in Cathie's room. 

            Cathie and Haze thought it would be fun to go to the mall, so they went to Emerald City Mall, which was right around the corner from the school. 

            As the six walked through the main entrance, the first store they saw was the local bookstore, _Phantom Books_. In the front of the store was a huge sign that read "_HARRY POTTER & THE PROPHECY FULFILLED will Harry survive his final year at Hogwarts? The end is here." _

            "It's out, book seven is out!" Danny exclaimed, jumping up and down and nearly forgetting not to use his super speed to race into the store. 

            "We should hurry, Danny. If not, we may not get one." Keelia suggested.

            "You read _Harry Potter too?" Danny asked excitedly._

            "Well, neither of us will be if we don't hurry!" Keelia called as she ran to the bookstore. Danny followed suit, at a walk. The others shrugged and followed. 

            As she entered the store, Keelia noticed two copies left on the counter and there were people walking up there ahead of her. She looked back to see that the others had not entered the store yet and vaulted a small table to reach the counter first causing he person behind her to glare.

            "Excuse me; may I have those last two copies of _Harry Potter 7_ please?" Keelia asked politely of the sales clerk.

            "I don't think so, little miss! I would have gotten here first if you had not shown up and I need those copies" the woman behind her yelled.

            The sales clerk did not know what to do.

            "Well, I'm sorry, but I got here first. Unless those are being held for someone, it is first come, first serve. You should have called ahead or reserved one." Keelia explained logically.

            "How dare you, you little brat!" The woman screamed. Keelia narrowed her eyes and glared at her. The woman stopped screaming, gulped audibly and moved away. Keelia smiled again and paid for the two books. She had the clerk put them in two separate bags. As she walked away from the counter, Danny approached her.

            "Do they have anymore? Did you get one?" He asked anxiously.

            "They're all out." Keelia replied. Danny looked crestfallen.

            "Now anyway," Keelia smiled and handed Danny his copy. He took it gleefully and jumped up and down again.

            "I'll pay you back!" Danny replied. 

            "I'm not worried about it, but next month the new _Artemis Fowl_ book comes out." Keelia hinted.

            "Your copy is on me!" Danny replied. They smiled and met the others outside the store. 

            "Where should we go now?" Cathie asked.

            "Let's go to the GAP." Haze said, pleased with her suggestion. No one else was.

            "Well, it's only fair, I guess." Keelia shrugged, cringing.

            "No fraggin' way in hell am I going into that gay ass pirate store!" Marcus yelled. 

            "Uh, I think I'll stay out here with Marcus, if he doesn't mind that is." Keelia said.

            "I don't give a frag!" Marcus said offhandedly as he and Keelia sat on a bench outside the GAP. 

            "Hey Haze, do you think the guy Keelia likes could be Marcus?" Cathie asked as the two wandered away from Kon and Danny to the girls' side.

            "Then she really has no taste!" Haze retorted.

            "Why are we in here, Kon? It's so boring! I'd rather be sitting at home, speed-reading _Harry Potter 7." Danny whined._

            "I hear ya, Danny! I'd rather go to _Gaming Guru_ and pick up FF50." Kon commented. Danny fell over in shock.

            "What? It's out already?" He asked excitedly.

            "Came out today, hope we get one." Kon added.

            "Well, they need to hurry up!" Danny said, rushing to the girls' side to tell Cathie and Haze to hurry.

            Meanwhile, outside the store, Keelia and Marcus sat in an awkward silence.

            'Hmm, I wonder if he would talk if he knew Robin was sitting next to him.' Keelia wondered.

            'Why am I stuck out here with wimpy Keelia when I could be going to the game store or out looking for Robin?' Marcus thought to himself.

            Finally, the others emerged from the store, Haze looking angry and the others looking happy.

            "What's wrong Haze, not have anything you wanted?" Keelia asked.

            "No, I didn't have much time to look because these two want to get some stupid final game or something!" Haze complained.

            "_Final Fantasy 50 is out!" Marcus yelled, racing Kon and Danny to the _Gaming Guru. __

            When they entered the store, there was a huge line of people waiting to pay for the game. Kon and Danny both grabbed their copies and waited patiently in line, they both had hoped Marcus would follow suit… Today, like every other day, they had no such luck. 

            "Out of the fraggin' way!" yelled Marcus as he tossed an unfortunate group of teenagers to the back of the store, and made his way to the front of the line. Kon and Danny both followed him; aside from the fact that they may actually get their game first, they really stayed behind him to make sure he did not hurt anyone else.

            "Uh, Sir, you have to wait your turn in line before I can ring in your purchases," said a nervous looking cashier. 

            "What was that?" said Marcus very calmly with a glare in his crimson eyes that would make even braver men wet themselves.

            "I mean, today we're having a special where the first customers gets their purchases free of charge" said the cashier in a weak tone. 

            "See aren't you glad we got here early?" Marcus asked Kon and Danny with a smile. They both slapped a hand to their foreheads.  

            Meanwhile back outside, the girls heard Marcus yelling. Haze shook her head disapprovingly, Cathie rolled her eyes and Keelia giggled, causing both of her companions to exchange a look.

            As the boys emerged from the store, happily holding their _FF50 games, the group turned to see a giant toy store ahead of them. The six teenagers looked at _Toys A Plenty_ in awe. It was the biggest toy store in the area and no matter how old you become, you never get sick of toys. The small group entered the toy store to sounds of whining children and screaming parents. They decided to look through the store as a group and take it one aisle at a time. As they entered the action figure aisle, they were taken aback to see action figures of themselves._

            "Cool, they have Young Justice Generation Two figures!" Two young boys were saying and they discussed their favorites. 

            "Whoa, they have two of the super rare female Robin figure!" One boy said in awe. Keelia's eyes widened slightly on the outside, inside she wanted to knock the kid over to see the toy. Marcus immediately pushed the young kid down and grabbed one of the figures, causing Keelia to smirk briefly.

            "Mine!" He said in a maniacal, crazed manner, scaring his teammates. The young kid started to protest before remembering there were two. The other figure was gone, however.

            "Great, now I have the whole set." Keelia said smiling as she dumped her collection into the group's shopping cart. The others could see that the set included a female Robin. 

            "Robin isn't a member of the group anyway!" Cathie said angrily.

            "That's why she's rare, right kid?" Marcus smirked at the kid who ran away crying.

            Keelia ended up buying not only the Young Justice Generation Two set, but also a Batman figure, and some chocolate-covered cookie dough bites that were on sale. Marcus bought the Robin figure, a figure of himself, some battle damaged Gundams, and a figure of his father. Danny bought the set of YJ2 figures and a figure of his father. Cathie bought the set of YJ2 figures and the figures of her parents. Kon bought the same. Haze bought the set and a figure of her father. It was getting late by the time the group left the toy store so they decided to head back to the school, knowing that tomorrow would be their first day of classes.

            _'Where am I?' Keelia asked as she struggled to open her eyes. Finally, she was able to focus on her mother's face. Stephanie looked younger, however, and she was clearly terrified. _

_            Keelia tried to ask her mother what was frightening her, but only gurgling sounds emerged from her mouth. Keelia was horrified to find that she could not speak. _

_            "Shh, baby, shh, now." Stephanie said, holding onto Keelia desperately. _

_            'Baby, me, but Mom I'm almost 16. Wait, why can't I get up' Keelia felt as weak as a newborn baby and upon further investigation, was mortified to discover that she was a newborn baby. She looked around, assessing her surroundings. _

_            'Hospital room, the Joker, no, not again, leave us alone!' Keelia tried in despair to scream, but only baby cries came out._

_            "I'll take that annoying brat now. I'll need a distraction when Bats gets here. Maybe I can throw her out the window." The Joker said, rumble of laughter in his voice._

_            Keelia's eyes spun to the man beside her mother's bed, to whom the Joker had been speaking. He was a handsome young man with slightly spiky black hair and bright blue eyes, which were currently narrowed at the Joker._

_            "Over my dead body, Joker!" The man yelled angrily, hoping to alert Batman to which room the Joker was hiding in._

_            'No!' Keelia screamed inwardly._

_            "As you wish" the Joker shrugged and gun went off. Stephanie screamed, the Joker laughed _and Cathie shook Keelia awake.__

"Keelia, are you alright? You were screaming like a banshee! That must have been some nightmare!" Cathie exclaimed. Haze looked on and Keelia was surprised to see a look of concern on her face as well. She must have been screaming loudly. 

            "I'm sorry if I woke you both," replied Keelia, a tremor in her voice and tears on her cheeks. 

            "Well, we have to get up anyway, right? Come on, we should get dressed. Today's our first day of classes!" Haze said smiling. Her excitement about school must have put her in a better mood.

            As soon as they left, Keelia allowed herself a bit of Robin's sarcasm.

            "Oh, wave the sarcastic yay flag" she spoke in a monotone voice. 

            After a quick breakfast, it was time for their first class. Keelia would have all her classes with the members of YJ2, as it seemed all students from the same year took the same classes at the same time. 

_History 7A.M._

            As the young superheroes filed into the first class, they joined the mixed emotions of excitement, anxiety, and utter dread in the anticipation of their history class. 

            "Whose fraggin' sick idea was it to have a boring subject like history first thing in the morning?" Marcus grumbled, all except Haze and Keelia concurred. 

            "History isn't boring Marcus and if you didn't stay up all night playing that stupid video game as I bet you were, you would be wide awake now." Haze scolded. 

            "Well, I do not agree totally either." Keelia said softly.

            "Well, that's Miss Wimp o' the year for ya!" Marcus yelled.

            "I'm just saying that history can be very intriguing but most would consider it boring so it should definitely not be the first subject of the day. I did not stay up playing video games and I am exhausted still." Keelia explained her reasoning softly, keeping her head down and blushing madly.

            "You're exhausted because of that nightmare of yours, what happened in it?" Cathie asked curiously. Keelia noticed everyone was looking at her intently.

            "Oh, look, the professor is here!" Keelia exclaimed, gladdened by the professor's timely appearance. 

            The history professor introduced himself as Jonothon Smith. He seemed familiar to Keelia and he gave her a lingering look after calling her name in roll call, but she could not place where they had met. 

            'I'll run a check on him tonight' she thought to herself. 

            After roll call had been completed, the professor passed out a syllabus of what he expected from each student and then told the students to prepare for a pop quiz. This he handed out afterwards.

            "This is not a graded quiz. I simply wish to see what your level of general historical knowledge is." The professor explained. The class groaned but began the quiz as the professor left the room. After it was done, they went over the answers in class. Keelia and Haze both got perfect scores. This seemed to displease Haze who was used to being the only top student in the class. 

            As they walked out of class at the bell, the professor stopped Kon and Marcus and told them to stay behind for a word. When they caught up with the rest of the group entering their next class, they looked shocked. 

            "He knew we were cheating. How the hell could he have known?" Kon exclaimed. 

            "Maybe he's telepathic?" Keelia suggested innocently, hiding her smirk as Marcus shifted his eyes away from the group. 

_Science 8 A.M._

            "I think someone's out to get us, you guys. First history class and now science, can we say boring?" Kon complained.

            The professor entered the class and Keelia could hear whispers around her, saying 'nerd'. Professor Ives, as he introduced himself, had the stereotypical look of a computer geek. He had short, dirty blonde hair and glasses covered half his face. He was tall and lanky and somehow carried ten books, a huge stack of papers, and his briefcase to his desk. As he set them down, however, they spilled all over the floor. This caused snickers all around the classroom as Keelia, feeling sorry for him, helped him pick up his belongings. 

            "Thank you, Miss…Keelia Drake." Ives smiled a sad smile at Keelia who wondered how he knew who she was.

            "How did he know your name already?" Cathie asked as Keelia returned to her seat. Keelia shrugged.

            "Okay, now that the mess is cleared up, I will take roll call." Professor Ives announced. Again, the professor lingered on Keelia after stating her name. 

            'Do all the teachers know me? Maybe they knew my father' Keelia wondered.  "Well class, let me confess something to you. I never had a great love for science, well, except for physics, but I remember being a high school student and it sucked basically." With this astonishing proclamation, Professor Ives earned the attention of every student in the class. 

            "However, I have to teach you science, so I found a method to make it fun for both of us. Class, welcome to Science…Fiction Class!" He said with a dramatic flare as he pulled down a projector screen of the _Millennium Falcon_ from the _Star Wars _movies.      "We are going to look at science fiction and fantasy and attempt to find scientific explanations for the concepts involved in them. Perhaps, we may be able to build our own spaceship in class or travel through time. Who knows, but it will sure be interesting to try, at least I hope you will find it interesting." Professor Ives finished and waited to see the class' response. As he had hoped, the class was abuzz with excited whispering and laughing. 

            "So you mean we're going to watch movies, play video and role-playing games, etc. in class?" Danny asked excitedly.

            "That's exactly what I mean, Mr. Allen. In fact, I am looking forward to the role-playing games myself. The last time I played a role-playing game was with my best friend, Tim nearly sixteen years ago." The professor said and poignantly looked at Keelia. 

            'Yep, I was right. He knew Dad.' Keelia thought to herself and smiled at the professor. 

            The bell rang and the students filed out with their syllabi in hand, talking happily. 

_Computers 9 A.M._

            Keelia was not surprised in the least to find that her aunt, Barbara was teaching computers. Although regaining the use of her legs through advanced medical research, she still did not fight crime on the streets of Gotham. Instead, she continued to help the Dark Knight and the rest of the Bat-family through her computer skills as the legendary Oracle. Keelia smiled at her and waved. Her aunt returned the wave.

            "Do all the professors know you?" Kon asked.

            "I don't think so, but she is my aunt." Keelia replied honestly.

            "Well, you'll get an easy A in this class then." Kon said, smirking.

            "I wouldn't be too sure of that." Keelia said quietly as the professor began to speak.

            "I want you all to know that just because Keelia Drake is my niece does not mean she will get an 'easy A' in this class. If anything, she'll have to work twice as hard." Barbara said sternly. Keelia cringed for show although inwardly she was excited.

              'Bring it on, Auntie. I can take whatever you dish out!' She said, anticipating a new challenge from her aunt.

            "You get an A for the day if you can demonstrate you know how to turn the computer on and check email." Barbara announced. 

            Most of the class received an easy A, but there were a small few either who could not get their computer on or who did not have email addresses. Once you demonstrated your computer abilities, you could goof off on the internet for the rest of class time. 

            At the bell, the students headed for the gymnasium for their next class.

_Gym, 10 A.M._

            Danny seemed excited about gym class. Everyone could tell this by watching him jump up and down happily. When the professor presented herself, those who knew the Allen family could see why. Professor Cissie Allen was a master archer, an Olympic gold medal winner, the super hero formerly known as Arrowette, wife to the current Flash and of course, Danny's mother. 

            "Well, as you know we get to start off with boring roll call, so let's get this over with. Hi Danny, I know you're here, stop jumping now, okay?" Cissie said gently to her son. Danny instantly stopped jumping. 

            This time Keelia was not surprised when Cissie hesitated before saying her name. She knew that Arrowette had been a member of Young Justice and thereby knew her father, but unlike Ives, she actually informed the class of this fact.

            "Keelia R. Drake" she called. 

            As Keelia raised her hand, Cissie smiled.

            "I was good friends with your father and mother, Keelia." She stated. Keelia's eyes opened wide in a mock shocked expression. This appeased Cissie and she concluded the roll call. 

            "Well, we're going to practice all sorts of sports and exercises in this class, except for baseball. I hate baseball." This announcement caused the five members of YJ2 to laugh lightly and left Keelia a bit disappointed. She liked baseball.

            They began the class with archery and Danny startled everyone by never missing the bulls-eye once. For someone with hardly any attention span, he certainly had a knack for archery. Keelia filed that information away into the "Robin" section of her brain for later use. 

            Everyone cleaned up after the archery workout and put their equipment away. Then it was a race to the cafeteria for lunch.

_Lunch 11 A.M._

            The cafeteria was bustling with activity as the starving teenagers waited impatiently in the lunch line, chatted loudly with friends or struggled to find seats. 

            "Excuse me, everyone, can everyone find a seat?" The principal announced from the table of teachers at the head of the cafeteria. 

            The noise of the cafeteria fell to sounds of munching as everyone paused in their conversations to listen. 

            "I have an announcement to make." The principal well, announced. 

            "We can't even eat in peace without your fraggin' jabberin'!" Marcus growled out rudely.  Most of his companions rolled their eyes. Keelia giggled.

            "Ahem, to those upper classmen who have already had music class, you know this, but we have a new music teacher this year. Our previous teacher retired at the last minute and this good woman volunteered to take his place. I present to you, Mrs. Stephanie Drake." The principal finished.

            Keelia choked on her food unceremoniously.

            "Is she your aunt, too, Keelia?" Haze asked sarcastically. The others groaned, disappointed because Haze asked first.

            "She's my mother." Keelia replied.

            "You look nothing alike." Kon commented, noting Stephanie's shoulder-length blonde hair. 

            "Yes, I know. People tell me I look exactly like my father." Keelia replied sadly.

            "Hey, your Mom's waving to you Keelia!" Danny piped in.

            Keelia smiled at her mother and waved back, making a mental note to ask why her mother never bothered to tell her. 

            The group ate the rest of their lunch in silence, not noticing the cold glare that Stephanie was receiving from farther down the teachers' table. 

_Social Science Noon_

            The next class was lecture-style that bored much of the class since Professor Lonnie Machin enjoyed telling the class how corrupt the government and the whole world are and how it should be changed. It began to get interesting when he invited the class to challenge his ideas. Many tried and all failed to contradict him. 

            Keelia thoroughly enjoyed the class. The professor had some very intriguing ideas and despite that, most of them would bring civilization to a screeching halt; he was well intentioned. That was one reason; the other was that Keelia knew that the professor was still masquerading as Anarky, a criminal that even Batman did not totally disagree with. Her father had even teamed up with him once, so Keelia found the genius professor's lecture entertaining.

_Shakespearean Literature 1 P.M._

            After an enlightening class on social ethics with Professor Anarky, the class moved to English.

            The professor entered the room and Keelia resisted the urge to slam her head onto the desk. She mentally added her English teacher to the long list of her professors who had known her father and thereby knew her. However, Helena Bertinelli also knew Keelia's secret because she had been one of her many trainers on her quest to wear the Robin costume. Helena, formerly known as Huntress, nodded to Keelia before beginning the roll. 

            "Well class, as you know this is Shakespearean Literature. Why do we study plays and poetry written by some dead guy, because he was good. It is as simple as that. We will begin the year lightly. We will read a few sonnets, but I would like to focus on his plays. We'll begin with _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and then progress to _Macbeth and _Romeo and Juliet_. Lastly, we'll tackle _Othello _and __Hamlet. If we have extra time before the class ends we'll vote to see what play we do in our spare time. We shall also attend one of the plays as a performance. So if you hear of any Shakespeare plays in the area, please let me know. I do have one rule on that, however, it must be the actual play in the actual setting. I once attended a performance of _Macbeth on the Beach_ and I was utterly mortified. If you need further information on that particular play, you can ask Professor Ives or Professor Dzerchenko, I believe they were both there with friends." Professor Bertinelli finished._

            Keelia wondered if her father had been one of the friends to attend. She would have to make a mental note to ask Professor Ives. She did not want to go near Professor Dzerchenko. The rest of the class was filled with every student saying what their favorite Shakespeare play was.

            Keelia's favorite was _Hamlet_. Marcus surprised everyone, except Keelia who knew he was smarter than he acted, by saying he had read and thoroughly enjoyed _Othello_. Cathie and Haze both liked _Romeo & Juliet_, as did most of the girls in the class. As for Kon and Danny, neither had ever read a Shakespeare play so this would be a new experience for them.

_Music 2 P.M._

            Keelia entered the music room with a sense of dread. As the class filed in and her mother entered at the front of the room, Keelia's anxiety level rose tumultuously. 

            "Okay, let's get the mystery out of the way first, shall we? Yes, I am related to Keelia, in fact, she's my daughter. Hello!" Stephanie began, waving to Keelia. Her daughter returned the wave. 

            "I'm sure Barbara or Professor Grayson, gave this speech too, but Keelia won't get any special treatment. The way the class will work is simple. Behind your seats are a wide variety of instruments, I want you all to choose one. Then, by next class, I want you all to have picked a song you would like to learn on that instrument and bring the sheet music with you. 

            You can choose an instrument and a song you know how to play. The only exception is Keelia, no piano for you because I taught you myself and no _Phantom of the Opera either. I will aid each of you in the completion of your song and I hope to have all of you complete two songs by the end of this year. As soon as you and I both feel you are ready, you will perform your song in front of the class. Last thing, your own voice is an instrument as well, but let's face it, some people cannot sing. My husband could not sing to save his soul, though he always tried for my sake. If you need help finding the music, you can ask Professor Grayson or me. She already knows about this project. Any questions before you pick out your instrument?" Stephanie finished her instructions and the class was silent. _

            "Okay, those who want to sing, come see me, everyone else go pick an instrument. Last thing, I'm not used to the whole "professor" thing, so while we're in class, feel free to call me Mrs. Drake, okay?" Stephanie added. 

            The class excitedly picked out their instruments and discussed possible songs to learn. Keelia made her way to her mother.

            "Decided to sing or just say hi to your Mom" Stephanie asked lightheartedly.

            "Why didn't you tell me, Mom?" Keelia asked.

            "I tried to. I got the offer last night and I tried to call your dorm room, but you and your roommates were not there." Stephanie explained.

            "Oh, we went to the mall. I got the new _Harry Potter _book and some action figures. On a different note, Mom, I would like to sing." Keelia explained.

            "Excellent, what song" Stephanie asked?

            "I'm not too sure yet, Mom, but I'll let you know."

_Mathematics 3 P.M._

            If Keelia had dreaded music class, her apprehension of her math class was horrendous. She was not alone in this feeling. Her roommates and their teammates had gotten a taste of just how evil Professor Dzerchenko could be. The rest of the class was still happy from the music lesson that they did not notice a giant black cloud engulf the room as Ariana made her entrance. She slammed her textbook and the syllabi on her desk, hard. This got half of the class' attention.

            "What are you all happy about?" She said furiously, getting the rest of the class' attention. One unfortunate student made the mistake of answering.

            "We just came from a really fun music class with Mrs. Drake." The student answered. Ariana tensed up so tight, it looked as if she would implode.

            "Class is not supposed to be fun! It figures that _she_ would not know the last thing about teaching!" Ariana said, insultingly. 

            Throughout the entire time since she had sat down, Keelia tried to retain the innocent, scared act, but the last comment caused such a wave of anger in her that she snapped her pencil, clean in half. Everyone heard it and looked at her. Her friends were shocked.

            "What's the matter, Miss Drake? Are you angry about what I said? Go on then, defend your stupid, dimwitted mother!" Ariana pushed.

            Tears streamed our of Keelia's eyes. Beneath the cover of her desk, her fists were clenched so tightly that they began to bleed. The "Robin" in her was screaming to come out, but she used her last inch of willpower to grab her bag and run from the class, crying. 

She could hear Ariana laughing menacingly behind her and she hated laughter like that.

            Keelia ran to the gym, which she noted had a workout room. She checked the office to make certain that Mrs. Allen was not around, she began punching, and kicking the punching bag like her life depended on bringing it down. 

            "Those are some nice moves, but your rage is making you sloppy." A voice said from behind. Keelia turned around; it was Cassandra Cain, otherwise known as Batwoman. 

            "Why are you here?" Keelia asked, trying to catch her breath.

            "Your gym class has a martial arts section, so I was called in to help Cissie with that." Cassandra explained.

            "I see that's good to know. I feel like the entire school is watching me." Keelia sighed. 

            "They are watching you. Many people here knew your father." Cassandra confirmed.

            "That reminds me, do you know anything about Ariana Dzerchenko?" Keelia wondered.

            "I do not know, perhaps Stephanie would." She answered.

            "I'll go ask my Mom, then. Thanks Aunt Cass!" Keelia waved good-bye to one of her trainers and sought out her mother.

            When she reached the music room, she was surprised to find her friends, Aunt Barbara, and Professor Ives waiting for her.

            "Oh Keelia, there you are, we were worried." Cathie said anxiously.

            "Where did you go?" Haze asked.

            "Yeah, you should've stayed. We got detention for you!" Danny said excitedly.

            "Oh gosh I am so sorry!" Keelia said, alarmed.

            "We owed you one for covering for us the other day." Marcus explained.

            "Besides, what are good friends for?" Kon smiled and put an arm around Keelia.

            "I just went outside to cry for a bit, but I still don't know why she could say such mean things." Keelia explained, sneaking out of Kon's embrace.

            "Well, I know why." Ives spoke up.

            "Ariana is horribly jealous, simple as that." He explained.

            "Jealous of whom" Keelia questioned.

            "She's jealous of me, Keelia." Stephanie sighed and sat the six teens down for a story.

            "Before your father and I met, he was dating another girl. This girl did not seem to trust him very much and was constantly giving him the Spanish Inquisition." Stephanie began.

            "Yeah, there were times Tim would disappear and make up some excuse as to where he went, but I never really believed them, but I do know he never once betrayed her. Tim always had a deep sense of loyalty." Ives added.

            "You mean the friend you used to role-play with was Keelia's father?" Danny asked excitedly.

            "Then that explains how you knew who she was." Cathie put in.

            "Keelia you probably get this a lot, but you really do look like a female version of your Dad at that age." Ives smiled.

            Keelia smiled back, and then looked at her mother to finish the story.

            "Well, your father found out that Ariana had cheated on him, from the guy she cheated with." Stephanie continued.

            "Ouch" Kon put in.

            "Well put, Mr. Sandsmark. As you can imagine, Tim was not pleased. That was only the first time she cheated on him." Stephanie went on to tell the teens about how Ariana had dyed her hair blonde because she caught Tim glancing at Stephanie. Ives added how she flirted with other guys in the cafeteria, right in front of Tim. 

            "Now these stories are not appropriate for students to hear about their professors but we are only returning the favor because she was not acting as a professor should today." Barbara cut in. With a few blackmail stories in their heads, the six teens made their way outside to sit in the shade and come up with ways to make their math professor's life a living hell, when the object of their discussion walked right up to them.

            "Are you done being a crybaby and hiding behind your powerful friends, Miss Drake? You must get that behavior from your mother, because Tim wasn't a coward." She said haughtily. 

            'So much for protecting the secret at all costs, but that bitch had this coming,' Robin thought to herself.

            "Well, at least my mother never had to dye her hair to keep my father interested." Keelia retorted.

            "How did you… Ives is a dead man!" Ariana swore.

            "Leave Professor Ives out of this, for your information, my mother told me! She said my father told her about all the stupid things you did while the two of you dated!" Keelia screamed at the professor, rising to her feet.

            Ariana lifted her arm back to slap Keelia and although she could not only block the slap, but also take down the professor in 0.2 seconds, she let herself be slapped. The innocent mask was back in place as Keelia started to cry.

            "I hate your mother for taking him from me, but I hate you even more because it's your fault he's dead!" Ariana shrieked and ran to her office in tears.

            Keelia stood there in shock while her friends were cursing Ariana. That last comment had hit hard, because she knew it to be true.

_Gotham City: A Rooftop_

            Robin sat on the edge of the rooftop where she was supposed to meet Batman, pondering Ariana's words. When Batman joined her moments later, she told him what had occurred in school that day. She thought he would scold her for "losing her mask", but instead he growled angrily. 

            "Don't you listen to her, Robin, she's just bitter. The Joker killed Tim, not you." He said simply and jumped to the next roof. Robin sat there a moment longer.

            "She right though. It is my fault, even if Joker was the one to pull the trigger." She said aloud to the black Gotham sky.

_Side Story I: Training Day_

            Greta Terrill hummed happily, as she prepared peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for her husband and daughter. It was a bright sunny day, so it was perfect for the Ray to train his daughter to use her powers more efficiently. 

            "I wish I didn't feel so useless at night, Dad. I would love to sock that girl Robin, just once!" Haze ranted.

            "Well, if you are able to store enough sunlight in your body, that will help you for a little while at night, maybe give you enough energy to 'sock' Robin as you put it." Ray smiled gently. His daughter Haze did not know it, but she was a lot more powerful than he was. She could store larger amounts of solar power in her body at one time without an effort she just needed more training. 

            "What type of training are we going to do today Dad?" Haze questioned.

            "Well, I told your mother to make us some PB & J sandwiches and I figured we'd have a picnic." Ray explained.

            "How is having picnic training?" Haze looked at her father skeptically. 

            "We're going to train you to do exactly what you say you lack. While we're out here having our picnic, I want you to store as much solar energy as you can. Then tonight we will test it to see how long it lasts. With practice, you might be able to keep up with Robin yet. Just be wary if she has black handcuffs, her predecessor did." Ray smiled at the funny memory. With that, Greta met her family on the lawn and they enjoyed a nice picnic before it started to rain.

_Side Story II: Shopping_

            "Mom, I'm so glad you took me shopping today! The first week of school was so weird, I definitely needed this!" Cathie Sandsmark, a.k.a. Sensational Girl, shouted gleefully as she tried on her fiftieth outfit. 

            "Well, your brother is being punished by your father for getting detention the first week, no matter the reason, so I figured I would take you out of the house." Cassie a.k.a. Wonder Woman replied to her daughter as she checked out a few outfits for herself. 

            They shopped for five hours straight and were not even winded by carrying fifty shopping bags each. 

            "Hey Mom, isn't that Dad and Kon?" Cathie asked, nodding toward the beach. Cassie's face turned red with anger.

_Five Hours Previously_

_Side Story III: Beach Punishment_

            As Cassie and Cathie left the house to go shopping, Kon-al slumped on the couch, content to be away from the women of the house after his mother screamed at him for his detention. 

            "Don't be down, Son. You know what I used to do when I was bummed out at your age?" Kon-el leaned toward his son.

            "What Dad" Kon-al asked.

            "Go pick up chicks" Superman replied. 

            "Mom said I was grounded." The Kid replied.

            "Groundment annulled." Superman announced officially.

            "Dad, is groundment a word?" Kid asked.

            "Probably not, who cares, to the beach!" Superman pointed.

            "To the beach" The Kid agreed. 

            The beach had seemed like such a great idea, until Wonder Woman and Sensational Girl showed up. 

            "Kon-el, you get your ass out here now!" Cassie screamed.

            "Uh hi Honey. You're back early." Superman laughed nervously.

            "Don't you Honey, me! Our son was supposed to be grounded, why is he out here under a pile of scantily clad girls?" Sensational Girl watched in awe as the mighty Superman was brought to his knees begging, by his wife. She never got tired of it, as much as she loved her father. 

            "Don't make too much of this, they weren't _doing _anything! He was just showing off his tact—"The former Superboy began.

            "If you finish that statement, I'm going to punch you all the way home." Cassie said dangerously. Kon-el gulped. 

            After that, the family flew home where Kon-al was grounded again and his father was grounded with him. 

            "Dad this sucks." Kon-al complained.

            "Yes it does." Kon-el said, looking longingly at his and his wife's bedroom door.

_Side Story IV: Video Game Marathon_

            "Alright Danny, it's time for our annual play-off! To truly be Impulse, you must master the games! Max may be the Zen Master of Speed, but I'm the Zen Master of Games, do you dare to take on the Master, young grasshopper!" Bart joked with his son.

            "Yes Master Flash, I am ready." Danny replied eagerly.

            "Honey, will you give a countdown?" Bart called out.

            Cissie entered the room and groaned.

            "Not again, are you two going to do this every year?" She asked, annoyed.

            "As long as one has fingers or toes to move on the controllers, one must always play video games." Bart said wisely. Danny cheered.

            "Oh alright, five four three two one, go" Cissie counted down and the two gamers raced to see who could finish the most amount of games in 24 hours. 

            The timer clicked by until the clock struck twenty-four hours later and both super fast gamers dropped the games they were currently playing and turned to their huge piles of games with smiles. 

            "You two go eat, I'll do the count." Cissie announced and the exhausted Allen males raced to the kitchen. When Cissie had finished counting both piles, her husband and son were already waiting for her. 

            "The final tally is 5,271 games to the Flash and 5,343 games to Impulse!" Cissie announced.

            "I can't believe I lost by a lousy 72 games, someone must hate me!" Bart whined.

            "Don't be a sore sport sweetheart, I don't hate you." Cissie said, ruffling Bart's hair. They shared a sweet kiss, unaware that Danny was making gagging noises behind them.

_Side Story V: Girls & Motorcycles_

            "So Old Man, tell me, how did you win Mom? Don't tell me any fraggin' mushy stuff either!" Marcus asked as he and his father were polishing their motorcycles and the Supercycle. 

            "Well, it wasn't easy Brat! Your Mom's a spirited woman, but that's why I liked her!" Lobo explained, unaware that Anita was listening in as she made lunch. 

            "So tell me how," Marcus requested.

            "Any particular reason why, Brat?" Lobo smirked.

            "Well, now that you mention it, there is this hot, spirited woman that I would like to tame!" Marcus said arrogantly.

            "Would this be the Robin chick?" Lobo asked bluntly.

            "Oh yeah, she is so hot! She's smart too, and strong. She was able to throw me out of her mind, Dad!" Marcus said in awe.

            "She did what? You weren't supposed to show that power to anyone!" Lobo bellowed.

            "Listen Old Man, that girl has a pain hidden way deep down. I've never seen her so terrified as she was when that pain was being brought to the surface with my mind probe. It must take a great amount of will power and strength to hold down memories that horrible! I admire her for that, but it hurts to look at her, knowing that behind that mask of overconfidence and control, she's hurting badly." Marcus relayed his feelings.

            Lobo was lost for words as he watched his son so he was thankful when his wife walked up to them. 

            "I couldn't help but over hear Marcus. You really love her, don't you?" Anita asked her son gently.

            "I don't fraggin' know!" Marcus replied curtly.

            "Lobo, will you translate that for me?" Empress giggled. 

            "In male member of Lobo family language, it means, 'yes I do.'" Lobo said a chuckle in his voice.

            "Hey, shut the frag up!" Marcus yelled as his parents laughed. 

_Side Story VI: Arkham Asylum_

            "You might as well get used to them in case we ever have to track them, Robin. Computer files can only tell you so much. Just do not let any of them get under your skin. If you feel like you're going to lose it, just come stand by me and say nothing, do you understand?" Batman explained as he and Robin drove the Batmobile into the Arkham Asylum lot.

            "I understand Batman, but I don't understand why we're here at all. None of them have escaped for years." Robin asked.

            "As long as they live, there is always the threat Robin, you must always be on your guard. This is just a routine check I do every month. This is the first time I decided to bring you." Batman replied. 

            Robin fell silent as they entered the intense security ward at Arkham Asylum. A variety of cells lay on both sides of the hallway. Robin was really nervous, but she didn't dare show it. 

            "Time for the monthly checkup Doctor Batman" Killer Croc asked as he grinned wickedly at Batman.

            "Hey, look who rose from the dead? Uh, weren't you a guy last time, Birdie?" Croc wondered aloud and scratched his head. 

            "Maybe I was, but you severely lack the mental capacity to retain such knowledge don't you?" Robin said, smirking as her advanced vocabulary made Croc scratch his head some more. 

            "What is red and green and rises from dead to have a sex change? Why, Robin of course." Riddler mocked from the cell across from Croc's cell. 

            Batman spoke with Croc for a few moments before turning to glare at the Riddler.

            "But I must say I'm impressed with your vocabulary." Edward Nygma amended after the glare from Batman.

            "Oh, it's nothing special. It's not difficult to have an intellect superior to Killer Croc." Robin smiled.

            As they continued down the hallway, Robin could barely suppress a shudder passing the cells of Charaxes and the Ratcatcher. She knew that Charaxes, who had once been the goofy villain Killer Moth, had tried to actually suck the blood out of her father. As far as Ratcatcher goes, well, Robin shared her predecessor's fear of rats. 

            "Did you say Robin? Where is that annoying brat?" A loud, angry voice yelled from the next cell.

            "Hello Harvey." Batman said quietly.

            "Another bird brat, Batman and a girl this time?" Two-Face growled.

            "Nice to meet you both, too" Robin said mockingly.

            "Don't think that I'll go easy on you because you're a woman!" Two-Face yelled. 

            "What self-respecting female fighter would want you to 'go easy' on her?" Robin asked confidently. Applause from the cell across the hall caught their attention.

            "Bravo, well said. It's interesting to see what a female Robin could be like. It will be a pleasure to fight you next time I break out of here, Robin!" Pamela Isley or Poison Ivy said approvingly.

            "I suppose I should be honored." Robin commented.

            "You're strong, but when we meet, we'll see if you're as wise as your predecessor." Poison Ivy said menacingly.

            "I'll be there." Robin confirmed and turned back toward Batman. 

            Along the hall next, the atmosphere got slightly cold. Robin figured there was only one inmate who could be in the next cell. It was Viktor Fries or Mr. Freeze according to the files. He was declared not dangerous years ago, but the frozen chamber in Arkham seemed to be the safest place for him or his head anyway, which was all the was left of him. Robin's heart melted when she saw him, despite the cold. 

            "How are you Viktor?" Batman asked.

            "The same as I was last month when you asked. I no longer feel any emotions, Batman. Only annoyance and curiosity remain in this head. Annoyance over listening to these fools who occupy these cells and curiosity at why you brought another companion with you." 

            "This is the latest Robin, Viktor." Batman introduced.

            "Hello Mr. Freeze" Robin said, waving.

            "I would wave back my dear, but I lack the ability to do so. I can see there is a sadness you are hiding." Mr. Freeze commented, much to Robin's surprise. 

            "Sadness is one emotion that I am quite familiar with, despite my lack of ability to feel it. You bury it deep down, but I can still see it. You need to bury it deeper or your enemies will use it against you." Mr. Freeze warned.

            'He's very perceptive isn't he? I suppose when you've gone through hell yourself you can recognize it in others.' Robin thought to herself.

            "I appreciate your advice, Mr. Freeze. Believe me, I will take it to heart." She spoke seriously. 

            They moved onto the Scarecrow's cell, passing Maxie Zeus' on the way. The self-proclaimed Greek god was begging Robin to connect him with Oracle again. 

            'Hmm, I'll have to ask Aunt Barbara about that one.' She thought and smirked.

            "So Robin, tell me what is your greatest fear?" Professor Jonathan Crane asked, hoping to creep Robin out. Robin, however, smirked.

            "It is the greatest fear of all!" She began in mock horror and was pleased that the Scarecrow seemed to hang on her every word.

            "I fear that one day you will be free from here to return to your work as a Psychology professor and that I might get stuck with you for class!" Robin said, causing some of the other inmates to laugh. One laugh sent a chill down Robin's spine. 

            "I must say Bats, your new partner is not only cute, but she's a joker at heart. A girl is an interesting idea though. I always thought Robin was more a girly name, but why now, did you run out of boys?" Jack Napier, otherwise known as the sinister Joker, applauded Robin's joke. Instead of wanting to bow, she wanted to puke. 

            Batman pushed Robin behind him so she was out of view of the Joker and glared at him. 

            "Guess what, Bats? My doctors say I'm improving!" The Joker said gleefully. 

            "I highly doubt it," Robin muttered bitterly.

            "The doctors say I need to make peace with the families of all the people I've killed or hurt and you know what, they're right Bats! I'm going to write a letter to them all and invite them to visit me here so I can say I'm sorry. I'll start with my last victim and move backwards." The Joker explained with a sick grin on his face. 

            Carefully hidden behind Batman, Robin clenched her fists in fury. Her mother would be horribly upset by a letter like that. She would have to intercept it. She knew his last victim was her father. 

            "I will not allow you to bring any more pain to those you've hurt!" Batman bellowed. 

            Robin silently agreed. Her mind suddenly wandered back to her fight with Harm. 

            _'Did Batman run out of boys?' _

            The Joker had said the same thing. 

            "Batman," Robin said, coming from behind him to face the Joker, the man who murdered her father and haunted her nightmares. Her glare could have melted steel.

            "I'm sure the Joker's not doing anything **_harm_**ful. After all, the victims' families will have the option to not come in." Robin reasoned and sent an unspoken message to Batman. Joker narrowed his eyes at her insinuation. 

            "Very well, Joker, send your letters, but should you even cause the slightest tear, you and I will have an unpleasant chat." Batman scowled and turned away.

            Once outside, Batman asked Robin what she meant.

            "It was a comment the Joker made, about Batman running out of boys, Harm said the exact same thing before our fight at the school. The thing is Harm never went against any other Robin except my father. How would he know about any others?" Robin asked.

            Batman could come up with only explanation and the thought terrified him so much he could not speak it: Was Harm teaming up with the Joker? 

_Side Story Finale: Play Ball_

            The weekend ended and school began again as usual. The day seemed to running normally until gym class. Cissie Allen seemed a lot more nervous than usual. In fact, she was demonstrating the proper way to shoot an arrow when she accidentally let go of the arrow before the student placing the target could get out of the way. Luckily, for Cissie, the student was Keelia and when the arrow came toward her, she caught it, effortlessly, in one hand. 

            While this surprised most of the students, including Keelia herself who was acting shocked, Cissie was not surprised.

            'She must have some of her father's talent hidden deep within.' She thought to herself. 

            "Mom, are you okay?" Danny asked, not used to seeing his mother miss.

            "I'm just nervous Danny, that's all. Today is that day, you know." Cissie reminded him.

            Before Danny could comprehend his mother's words, the Justice League appeared in the gym suddenly, wearing baseball jerseys. This got everyone else excited, while the known children of the superheroes just waved nonchalantly. 

            Just as sudden as the arrival of the Justice League, a huge boom tube appeared in the gym and huge, metallic-looking creatures stepped through. 

            "We are ready for our rematch, Young Justice." The leader said as the regular students ran from the gym in terror. Keelia snuck away to her Aunt Cassandra's office amongst all the confusion. 

            "Look we've got lots of issues right now, how about we postpone it for this year, we'll play you again next year." Superman attempted to reason with the aliens. 

            "If you refuse to play then we will take these children hostage!" The leader commanded and two of the aliens grabbed Danny and Haze who had secret identities and could not use their powers to defend themselves. Robin swung into this scene. 

            "I don't think that will happen!" Robin said and no sooner had she landed that all the aliens, except the leader, dropped to the ground and bowed to her.

            "Look, it's a girl wearing red and green tights, let's surrender!" One of them yelled. 

            Young Justice looked at Robin funny. Robin continued to blink her eyes in utter confusion. The Justice League howled with laughter, except Batman of course, but Robin could tell he was chuckling.

            "Get up you fools, my men are conditioned to obey red and green since they are the colors of leadership on our home world." The leader explained.

            "Don't sweat it Robin, they did the same thing to your predecessor, it was hysterical!" Flash said amongst laughing fits. 

            "Okay" Robin said hesitantly.

            "Alright, we'll play you! Come on Team, it is time to kick their ass for the 20th year in a row or something like that. I've lost count." Superman agreed to the aliens' terms.

            "To make certain you do not leave the game, we will take your children with us!" The leader demanded.

            "Sure, they'd probably love it!" Lobo smirked.

            Young Justice cheered. Robin hung back as the others piled into the boom tube on the super cycle or Lobo's bike. Some simply flew. Marcus looked back and saw Robin walking away from them. Empress saw this as well and ran after her.

            "Hello Robin," Empress greeted.

            "Hello Anita Lobo, previously known as Empress." Robin replied as they shook hands.

            "Why don't you come with us?" She asked.

            "It would not be safe or smart for me to be there. The League could gang up on me to take my mask off." The Girl Wonder explained.

            "I'm sure Batman won't let that happen and frankly neither shall I. I was a masked superhero before too." Anita smiled.

            "Well, I do like baseball which judging by your jerseys, I take it that's what you're playing." Robin said offhandedly.

            In no time, Empress had convinced Robin to join them, much to Marcus' delight and they all entered the boom tube together.

_Planet Myrg_

            "Ladies, gentlemen and whatever else is out there, welcome to the yearly rematch between Young Justice now called the Justice League versus The Slag! Will the Justice League even stand a chance against the superior Slag Team?" The announcer began. 

            "Kid, I thought your father said the Justice League has never lost." Robin asked.

            "You get used to that crap, Robin. They shoot the announcer if they say anything nice about our team." Kid explained.

            "That's pathetic." Robin replied, not knowing a better word to use.

            "That's exactly what it is. They're not used to losing even after losing every year since they first met our parents." Cathie agreed. 

            The Justice League took to the field in the following positions: Flash was Pitcher; Superman was Catcher; Empress, despite not in the official Justice League, was Short Stop; Greta, not being in the Justice League either, was at First Base; Batman manned Second Base; The Ray watched over Third Base; Lobo had Left Field; Cissie had Right Field; and Wonder Woman had Centerfield. 

            "Flash is pitching? This game could get pretty dull and fast." Robin commented, accepting a stadium hot dog from Marcus. 

            "Strike three" was heard three times in a space of five minutes, meaning the first half of the inning was over and it was time for the Justice League to go up at bat. 

            "Did that last batter actually swing before Flash even threw it or was it my imagination?" Robin asked, smiling and immensely enjoying the game.

            "I guess you like baseball don't you Robin?" Marcus asked.

            "Well, yeah, I do, but lots of people like baseball. It is the national pastime." Robin explained and clammed up, realizing she was displaying too much emotion. She fully intended to put Mr. Freeze's advice to good use. 

            First up at bat was Flash. He squared to bunt and was back at home plate before the Slag had taken one step toward the ball. 

            "That trick never works, unless you're fast, right Danny?" Robin asked.

            "That's right! My Dad loves that trick." Danny said excitedly, cheering his father on. 

            Superman was at bat next and the ball easily went out of the ballpark. The same thing happened for Lobo and Wonder Woman. Greta hit the ball, but did not realize she had to run afterwards and was tagged out. 

            "Haze, what was your mother thinking?" Robin asked angrily, forgetting her ice mask as she got into the mode of watching baseball, consisting of screaming, cheering and breaking coffee tables. 

            "Leave her alone, Robin! If you don't, you'll find you can't hide in broad daylight!" Haze threatened.

            "Oh please, I know all about your powers, Haze and I know how to counteract them if I have to." Robin said cockily. 

            Just then, Batman hit the ball right out of the park so Robin stood up and cheered loudly for her mentor. Then the Ray hit a double and Cissie struck out. 

            Empress hit a double to get Ray home but he was tagged out at home plate, thus ending the inning.

            By the end of the eighth inning, the baseball game had become a comedic act of counting how many announcers were killed, seeing some play home run derby and others strike out every time. Flash was still doing his job to strike out players on the other team and Superman was getting bored. He read an entire comic book in one inning, drank soda and ate a hot dog the next inning, and dozed off the innings after that, but he managed to catch the ball every time. 

            The final score: 123 to 0. Justice League won… again. 

_Superhero Day Announcement_

            Kon-Al surprised Keelia the next day at breakfast with the newspaper that she had given his parents to sign, with the signatures of the entire Justice League on it. At the top of the picture, it read, "For Tim's Little Girl." The others asked Keelia about this, but she shrugged and said she didn't know her father had relations with their parents. 

            The principal had a surprise that morning as well. He announced that the school was celebrating Superhero Day to coincide with Halloween. There would be various activities and assignments due that day. This upset many students who simply enjoyed Halloween, but it infuriated Marcus because this Halloween was his 16th birthday and now he would have to do homework on his birthday. 

            The whole school was buzzing with the news. They discussed it in every class. In history, they received a lecture on the history of superheroes. In science class, Professor Ives handed out various superhero comic books for everyone to read. It wasn't until Computer Class that they received their first assignment. 

            "You all might hate me for this, but I am going to allow you to choose your subject so hopefully won't be too painful. We are going to go around the room and you will choose one superhero that you admire or that intrigues you and you are to use the computer to research this hero and prepare a report by October 30th. I know the principal said on the 31st, but I'm not cruel enough to make an assignment due on Halloween." Barbara announced causing Marcus to smile. 

            As the students went around, Keelia thought about whom she should pick. Her unofficial teammates were able to pick one of their parents. By the time, it was Keelia's turn, Batman, Batgirl, and most of the others in the Bat-Family were chosen, so Keelia said the first hero that came to her mind.

            "Robin" she said simply. 

            Barbara looked at Keelia as if she had lost her mind. 

            "Any particular reason why, Keelia?" Barbara asked.

            "Well, I'll write it in my report, Aunt Barbara, but Batman, etc. were already chosen, I'm from Gotham City, and Mom told me that Robin saved my life once." Keelia responded honestly.

            "Alright, well class, you may use the rest of class time to begin your research." Barbara announced and sat down at her own computer. A minute later, Keelia got an email. She checked. It was from BatOracle, her Aunt Barbara's screen name. 

            The email read:

            Pushing it much? Xnay on the obinray. 

            Babs

            Keelia smiled up at her aunt and deleted the email so no one else would see it. Keelia was able to find all the newspaper clippings and such she needed from the regular computer. They had a long weekend coming up, so she would use the Bat-Computer for the rest of her information. By the end of Friday night, her report was 95% done. Now all she needed was a picture of herself as Robin to finish off the report. She supposed she could take a picture of herself or have her mother take one, but that might be too suspicious should anyone else see her report. 

            "Hey Cathie, can I ask a huge favor?" Keelia asked nervously, calling Cathie at home.

            "Sure Keelia, what's up?" Cathie replied instantly.

            "You see, I'm almost done with my report, but I don't have a picture of the new Robin and I can't find a decent one anywhere online. All I found was a bunch of perverted fan-art." Keelia explained.

            "Marcus probably drew them, but yeah, girl! We'll have that pic for you by Tuesday! See you then!" Cathie said reassuringly before hanging up and turning to her brother.

            "Brother, we have a mission. Call the team!" Cathie ordered.

            "Yes Sir, Ma'am!" Kon mocked, but got on the phone and called the others.

            They arrived in record time.

            "We're going hunting…" Cathie began.

            "For wabbits?" Danny asked, clearly watching Cartoon Network too much.

            "No, we're on a bird hunt. We're going to hunt down Robin and get a good picture of her!" Cathie explained.

            "Yes, I can make a life-size poster for my room!" Marcus cheered. The others followed, deciding it was better not to ask.

_Gotham City_

            Cathie explained the rest of the mission as Impulse scouted ahead. His voice came through the communicator.

            "I found her," he cheered.

            "Wow, he learns." Cathie said, impressed.

            When they arrived, Robin was sitting nonchalantly on the edge of a rooftop, staring into the night sky. They tried sneaking up behind her but she terrified them when she suddenly spoke without even acknowledging their presence any other way.

            "I was waiting for you all to climb up here." She said coldly and turned to glare at them.

            "Why won't you all get the hint and leave me alone." She asked angrily.

            "No need to be bitchy you know?" Haze yelled.

            "Haze please calm down, Robin we need your help." Cathie began and then explained their whole assignment.

            "You want my picture for a school report? No." Robin responded. 

            As they were about to argue, Lobo and Empress flew in, on the Super Cycle. 

            "I told they'd all be together, Honeybunch! As an added bonus, Robin's here too!" Lobo commented. 

            Robin took off across the rooftop and jumped off. Just as she was about to throw a line out to stop her fall, the Super Cycle caught her. It drove her right back to the others.

            "Well, it must be a Robin thing. I've never seen the Cycle get that fraggin' excited about someone before." Lobo said, lifting Robin out of the Cycle by her wrist. 

            "Put her down, you might hurt her, dear. Listen, Robin, don't run, just hear us out and then you can go. We aren't here to give you trouble." Anita explained calmly.

            Lobo put Robin down and she crossed her arms and stared at them, waiting.

            "Well, Robin, the others have to do an assignment for Superhero Day. They have to gather information on their favorite superheroes. Since it's a long weekend, tomorrow Lobo and I have decided to host a Young Justice home videos day. We have many goofy videos and surveillance shots from our days in Young Justice. We would be honored if you would join us. There probably isn't a lot of the previous Robin in the videos, only because he tended to avoid them like the plague, but it should be fun to watch us make fools out of ourselves. What do you say?" Mrs. Lobo finished her invitation. 

            Young Justice Generation 2 was excited about it. They couldn't wait.

            "It sounds tempting and I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I can't take you up on it. Ja!" She waved and took off to her meeting place with Batman. 

            When she reached him, Robin told Batman about the offer from Lobo and Empress. Batman did not seem surprised.

            "Even if you wanted to go, I have an important mission for you tomorrow, bright and early. Your mother already is aware of it. Therefore we will return to the Cave so you can get some sleep." Batman ordered.

            "Right, whatever you say Uncle Dick." Robin said, confused. 

_Young Justice Home Videos Day_

            Batman and Robin left the Batcave at 6 A.M. and headed toward the outskirts of Gotham, which was almost completely empty except for a few houses of people who liked privacy. Robin wondered about their mission as Batman led up to the back door of a large house and knocked.

            The door opened to reveal Lobo, smiling. 

            "I figured you would convince her. Don't worry Batman, 'Nita and I will protect her!" He said, laughing at the look of fury on Robin's face.

            "This is the big mission, Boss?" Robin asked sarcastically.

            "Your mission, Robin, is to spend time with YJ2, watch your predecessor do goofy things, and have fun! You're becoming more serious than me and that terrifies me." Batman explained honestly.

            "Fine, whatever" Robin replied curtly and walked inside.

            Marcus saw her and she could barely stop a giggle at his blue and white striped pajamas. They were cute, but just did not fit him. 

            'Keelia giggles, Robin does not.' She said to herself. 

            Marcus happily showed her to the seat on the couch right next to him. 

            "I thought you were too good to spend time with us." Haze said sarcastically.

            "I never said that and I'm not here by choice either!" Robin said angrily.

            Batman left a few minutes later and Anita got Robin a cup of coffee without even asking how she liked it.

            "How did you know I liked coffee and how I take it for that matter?" Robin asked curiously.

            "Robin always drank coffee. One time I observed how he liked it. I just remembered." She explained.

            "Oh, well it's very good. Thank you." Robin said and offered Anita a small smile.

            "I didn't think she could be polite." Cathie commented.

            "I am very polite, just not to certain members of the Justice League because they keep trying to get me to quit." Robin said simply.

            "Well Robin, you don't have to worry about that with Lobo and I. Marcus has told us that he believes you to be a very competent fighter. That's not a comment my son gives lightly. Just do us one favor, stay away from the Joker if you can help it." Anita reassured.

            "I get that request a lot." Robin answered.

            At 7 A.M. sharp, the videos commenced. It began with Superboy giving a tour of the original Young Justice hideout. Robin was intrigued by the sculptures that he had made of himself, Robin and Impulse. 

            "Did he make new ones for the new hideout or for the Justice League?" She asked.

            "He made new ones for the Justice League, but in the trophy room, he made a special sculpture of Robin. You should come by to see it sometime." Anita relayed.

            'I wish I could, but unlike you and Lobo, the other members of the Justice League just want me to quit. I've got news for them: I have worked too hard for too long for this chance and I'm not going to give it up!' Robin thought angrily to herself.

            Her angry face softened as her father appeared on the screen. Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she watched her father studying computer files in full Robin garb. She pushed the tears back as they would definitely reveal her secret and she could feel Lobo and Anita's eyes on her as she figured out their plan. They were still clinging to the idea that Keelia R. Drake was Robin, well, they were right, but she wanted to dispel that belief. 

            _"Will you guys cut that out? What would happen if that tape were ever lost or stolen? Whoever had it would have vital secrets to our base and certain members who have secret identities." Robin ordered in an annoyed tone._

_            "You're such a stick in the mud, Rob! No one will get this tape. Besides, you don't even tell us your secret, so why you worried?" Superboy argued back._

_            "I was referring to Wonder Girl, Impulse, Arrowette, and Secret. Everyone knows who you are and as for me, I'm not supposed to be on camera at all!" Robin explained logically._

_            "But video taping is fun!" Bart's voice spoke from behind the camera. _

_            "Aw, leave him Bart. Let's go see the girls instead." Superboy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. _

_            "Oh, okay, but aren't they taking showers now?" Impulse asked innocently._

_            "Exactly, Bart, my man, let's go!" Kon cheered, only to be knocked over the head with a bo staff._

_            "Don't even think about it, Bart turn that thing off! Geez, the things a decent guy has to put up with these days." Robin grumbled as he returned to his computer chair and the tape ended._

Keelia smiled proudly knowing her father wasn't a pervert. Kon laughed heartily at his father's antics and Danny didn't understand it. 

            "At least Robin wasn't a pervert like your Dad was, Cathie." Haze commented.

            "Yeah, I know, but he's my Dad, what can I do?" Cathie shrugged.

            The day progressed as the group watched various security camera clips that were amusing. The whole group laughed upon hearing Lil' Lobo call Red Tornado a giant ketchup bottle. Keelia actually gave a standing ovation when Impulse had tried to push her father in the swimming pool and he was able to trip Bart into the pool instead and when Superboy was continuously trying to catch arrows that Arrowette was shooting at him, only to miss every one and have Robin come in and catch two effortlessly. The clip that had her flabbergasted and blew the image of her non-goofy father out of the water was when the headquarters were on TV and he dressed up as "Mr. Sarcastic." The others realized it was Robin so they plagued their Robin about it for an entire hour. 

            When they got to the next clip, they realized it did not take place within YJ HQ. It was in a nice hall, decorated all in white. Many costumed heroes were there and the familiar tune of the wedding march began. At the altar, Robin stood with Nightwing by his direct side and the rest of the Young Justice males next to him. The females from Young Justice walked down aisle in pairs and lined up on the other side of the altar. Haze noted that her mother was not amongst them, but in the audience and she looked miserable. Batgirl walked down the aisle alone. Then, Spoiler began her walk down the aisle, escorted by Batman. Keelia knew what this was; it was the costumed version of the wedding. The regular wedding had taken place earlier in the day. It was the wedding of Robin and Spoiler, her parents' wedding. 

            "Who's the girl, Robin's marrying?" asked Kon curiously.

            "The Spoiler, she was a vigilante who dated Robin for years before they were married." Keelia replied.

            Anita and Lobo looked at her with a shocked expression. 

            "What, I read my history." She said in annoyance.

            The ceremony was very romantic and Cathie and Haze were drying their eyes. Keelia, who had never seen this, was forcing them back.

            'My mother looks so happy. I've never seen her like that. This is what the Joker stole from us!' She thought angrily, clenching her fists.

            The members of YJ2 was happily shocked and laughed heartily when "Paradise by the Dashboard Light" by Meatloaf was played and Robin and Spoiler sang to each other. 

            'I guess Mom was right. Dad can't sing.' Keelia thought while laughing with the others.

            When Spoiler threw the bouquet, Greta caught it, causing Haze to cheer. 

            "My Mom told me about this. She started dating my Dad after catching the bouquet at a friend's wedding." She explained.

            Sure enough when Robin threw the garter, the Ray caught it. 

            The most romantic part, however, was watching the bride and groom dance between Robin and Spoiler. The video got a close-up of their faces. The looks of happiness and love on those faces made everyone at the wedding shed tears. It was so sweet that it caused the men in the room to smile and the women to cry. Despite all her training and despite her heart of ice, the tears streamed from Keelia's eyes. She couldn't stop and she didn't care to. Her "friends" noticed this.

            "Robin, are you okay?" Marcus asked, concerned.

            "Yes, it's just sad to watch them so happy and know they'll be married barely a year when he dies." She said with as little emotion as she could muster as she dried her eyes.

            "Oh that's right, he died!" Danny exclaimed.

            "Yes, I believe you'll see reports of it next on the tape." Lobo said solemnly.

            Sure enough, the directly next thing on the tape after seeing Robin and Spoiler share a kiss at the end of their dance was a news report. 

            _"A terrible tragedy occurred at Gotham Central Hospital today. The nefarious villain known as the Joker infiltrated the hospital's security in hopes of killing his old partner, Harley Quinn, who was declared sane two years ago and wrote a bestselling book about their adventures. Ms. Quinn was having her appendix removed, but the Joker ended up in the maternity ward as he ran from the Batman. According to this security camera, the Joker attempted to take a newborn baby girl away from her parents to use as bait." The news reporter stopped so the voices on the tape could be heard._

_            **"I'll take that annoying brat now. I'll need a distraction when Bats gets here. Maybe I can throw her out the window."** _

_            **"Over my dead body, Joker!"** _

_            **"As you wish."**_

**_            The tape showed the Joker shooting Tim through the heart at point blank range. Stephanie and Keelia both screamed. One second after the shot had gone off, Batman climbed through the window and Nightwing burst in the door. They were too late._**

"Hey, isn't that Mrs. Drake?" Kon exclaimed. The eyes of his teammates widened and they failed to notice Anita crying into her husband's shoulder. 

            "It is! You mean that Mrs. Drake was Spoiler and that means Keelia's father was Robin?" Haze screamed in shock. 

            "Did you know this, Robin?" Marcus asked.

            "Yeah, so," Keelia said nonchalantly.

            "Well, Keelia is nothing like her father then. She's a wimp." Marcus commented.

Keelia fought the urge to slug him.

**_            "_**_As you can see, Batman and Nightwing were only a second too late to stop the Joker's murderous acts. Timothy Drake died upon impact, without the chance to hold his newborn baby girl, Keelia in his arms." The newscaster paused there._

_            "In related news, the Joker was returned to Arkham Asylum by the police, but he did not rest easy for long. Shortly after he returned, his cell was broken into by Lobo, Superboy, Impulse and the Ray. No one knows what fueled these usually super**heroes' anger, but apparently the Joker did. They beat him to within an inch of his life and crippled him. They would have finished him if not for the interference of the Justice League. All the heroes mentioned belonged to group known as Young Justice. The group is now on trial with the Justice League to learn their motivations for the attack. We'll give you more news as it comes in." **_The newscast ended there and the tape was static for a few moments. 

            "Our Dads beat up the Joker and nearly killed him?" Danny said in a shock that Kon, Cathie and Haze all shared. Marcus turned to his father with a smile.

            "Good going Dad! You fragged him good!" Marcus congratulated his father.

            "My only regret was not finishing the bastich off!" Lobo growled angrily and Anita nodded in agreement. 

            Keelia wished she could give them a big hug for their attitude in this matter, but she remained silent through the whole report of the attack on the Joker. She already knew this. She also knew that he had regained the use of his legs through the testing of the same advanced medical technology that had restored her Aunt Barbara's walking ability.

            The last clip came up on the screen. It was as serious as Superboy could ever look. His face was red and blotchy as if he had been crying. 

            _"Well, this is the end of Young Justice. Tim is dead, the bastard that killed him still lives, Stephanie has disappeared with her daughter, and the Justice League has voted to disband our group instead of exiling us. Thankfully, Batman voted with us or that damn League would have shipped us all off to an alien planet. _

_            We all just got back from Robin's funeral. All the people who knew his identity were there: the Bat-family of course. Batgirl was crying. Batman actually shed a tear and let me tell you it was the scariest thing in the world. He's usually like a giant that never shows any emotion so he's scary, but always dependable to get you out of a jam, but not tonight. Stephanie was there tonight, with Baby Keelia, she did not come in costume though. She left early and by the time we arrived at her home, everything was gone. I wish she didn't take off, because we all wanted to help her with Keelia. _

_            There were others there too. The head of the Kobra crime ring came with two guards. Everyone immediately prepared to fight, but he ordered his guards to their knees in respect, bowed before the grave, and prayed. This was the head of the most powerful criminal group in the world. Apparently, Tim had saved his life. _

_            That didn't surprise me much. Rob could do anything. He was more of a Superman then I'll ever be. Well, I guess that's it. I know you didn't intend to Buddy, but you took Young Justice to the grave with you, Tim or should I call you Al. If I ever have a son, I'm going to name him after you somehow. It sucks though; you hung up the costume when you got married! It's not fair! You were supposed to have a normal life and live, damn you Tim! Why did you die?" Superboy stopped as he collapsed into tears _and the tape stopped there.

            Every single person in the room shed tears at that point. Then someone knocked on the back door. It was Batman to pick up Robin. She was thankful for that. She needed to go to the cave and cry her eyes out. Before she could leave though, Cathie stopped her.

            "Hey Robin, how about that picture" She asked.

            Robin had allowed for the picture as it was mostly in shadows anyway, but it looked nice. Batman did not ask what Keelia had seen during the day. When they reached the cave, Robin hopped out of the Batmobile and went to the center of the cave. Dick went upstairs to get something to eat. He had a feeling Robin wanted to be alone. 

            Robin stood in front of a glass case in the Batcave. Within the case was her father's Robin costume that he had abandoned when he married her mother. The costume she wore was modeled directly after her father's costume. Keelia removed her mask and the tears started flowing freely as she read the memoriam on the case. 

                                    "In Loving Memory of Timothy Drake

                                    A True Friend, Partner, Husband, and Hero. 

                                    Never Was, Is, or Will There Be a Greater Robin

                                                He Will Be Missed." 

            She collapsed to the floor and began sobbing softly. She curled up in a little ball at the foot of her father's case and cried herself to sleep. During the night, she felt someone wrapping her cape around her. Her logical brain told her it was her uncle, but she always believed that if she kept her eyes closed, she could imagine it was her father watching over her. 

_Back to School_

            The students went back to school on the following Tuesday. Halloween was the Friday of that week. This meant that students only had two days to hand in their computer reports and three to prepare for the Halloween Dance. The teens of YJ2 had their reports finished by the day before, so all of them turned in their reports at 9 A.M. Cathie had given Keelia the picture of Robin that morning so she could put it in her report. 

            Music class was filled with performances by the students, as most were ready for their first song. Keelia had chosen a song from the old Disney movie, _Mulan. It was decided that she would sing it at the dance because the lyrics so closely matched what a masked superhero might feel. Keelia said she chose it for that reason. Her mother, of course, knew different._

            Stephanie wondered why the members of YJ2 were shooting looks of pity and curiosity her way, so she asked Keelia when they were in private.

            "We saw some interesting footage on Home Videos Day. We saw you & Dad's wedding and the Joker shooting him on the news." She explained to her shock-stricken mother. Keelia bottled up her emotions inside. 

_Confessions_

            When Keelia entered her dorm, she was surprised to find Kon there, reading a magazine. She was used to the fact that the three boys would invade their common room, but she had no idea what his reasons were this time.

            "Hi Keelia, I was waiting for you." Kon said with a smile.

            "Oh, what for Kon" Keelia asked curiously.

            "You know that Halloween Dance on Friday could be a lot of fun." He began.

            'Uh oh' Keelia thought to herself.

            "Do you want to go with me?" He asked straight out.

            "Oh Kon, I don't know what to say." She murmured.

            "You could say yes." He hinted, not used to hesitation from a girl.

            "Well, you see, I…" she paused, "I can't, Kon. I'm sorry. I'm really flattered, but I … have someone I like. Please don't be hurt!" She pleaded.

             "Oh, I see. Are you going with this guy, is he someone I know?" Kon asked disappointment evident in his voice.

            "Well, no. He wouldn't give me the time of day, but I still like him. I guess I am just a silly schoolgirl after all, but I wouldn't worry Kon. I know there must be hundreds of girls at this school who would kill to go with you!" She said, trying to reassure him.

            "Oh great, are you trying to hook me up with Haze too?" He asked in a bored tone.

            "Huh" Keelia asked in surprise.

            "My sister has been trying to hook us up for years, but if I ever approached Haze, she never seemed interested. So I'm all confused." Kon confessed.

            "You need to hear it from her, is that what you're saying?" Keelia questioned.

            "Yeah that's it. But listen, about us Keelia?" Kon began.

            Keelia tilted her head to the side in confusion.

            "We can still be friends, right?" Kon asked hopefully.

            Keelia smiled brightly.

            "Absolutely" She said, hugging him.

            Then Haze walked in.

            'Oh frag!' Keelia thought, feeling like a character in a soap opera.

            "I have had it up to here with you, Little Miss Perfect Victim!" Haze screamed.

            "Haze, you do not understand!" Kon tried to reason.

            "Oh no, Keelia you _know_ how much I like Kon, how could you?" She bellowed for the whole girls' dorm to hear.

            "Yes I knew, but he didn't. You never told him. Something that important has to be said upfront, but you were too cowardly to say it! You just got jealous every time he went for another girl! For your information, we are _just friends! The one I like is Marcus!" Keelia screamed without thinking. Her eyes widened as she realized what she just said and she ran to her private dorm, slammed, and locked the door. What she did not know was that Marcus was in the hallway and heard the whole thing. _

            Keelia did not come out of her dorm for the entire night, not even for dinner. The other five met after dinner for a group discussion.

            "Well, Marcus how do you feel about Keelia?" Kon asked straight out. 

            "She's not my type. I mean, I don't hate her, but she's too wimpy for me!" Marcus said honestly.

            "Well, I don't think she expects you to like her. She did say you wouldn't give her the time of day. As for you Haze, I do like you and all, but I just wish you actually came to me and told me how you felt a lot sooner." Kon replied.

            "Yes, you're right. I feel horrible for treating Keelia like that! She was exactly right. I was too much of a coward to tell you straight out. I think we should go get a pizza and bring it to her. I'll buy it since this is all my fault." Haze said miserably.

            "Don't put all the blame on yourself. It's not anyone's fault. It just turned out that way. It would have come out eventually. I agree with the pizza idea. Haze, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Kon asked, grinning at her.                    

            "You really mean that?" She asked hopefully.

            At Kon's nod, she agreed wholeheartedly.

            "Well, that only leaves Keelia and Marcus who need dates." Cathie commented.

            "What about you Sis?" Kon asked, doing the math in his head.

            "I'm going with Danny." She smiled and Danny sat next to her smiling too.

            Kon and Haze looked at each and shrugged.

            "I wonder if my date will show up." Marcus said lazily.

            "You mean, you invited Robin," Cathie asked.

            "Nah, but she just usually knows these things are going on. It's my birthday wish." He said, smirking.

            With the discussion over, the group got the pizzas and went to visit Keelia. She wasn't in her private dorm, but in the common room, doing homework. 

            "Before you say anything Keelia, you were absolutely right and I was absolutely wrong. I was a coward, I was jealous, and I sincerely apologize! Please accept!" Haze begged on her knees. Keelia smirked for a second before forgetting that she wasn't Robin and stopped.

            "Are you going to the dance with Kon at least? I should have at least gotten you two together for all my humiliation and starvation." Keelia said sarcastically.

            "Yes, we are going together." Kon supplied.

            "Good, then tell me that pizza is for me, I'm starved! Haze, forgiven and Marcus, I cannot force you to like me, so don't even mention it." Keelia said quickly and buried her head in a pizza box. The others just took her word for it, shrugged, and they enjoyed their mini-pizza party. 

_Halloween_

            The dance was abuzz with excitement and Marcus was dressed as himself in his battle armor. He was in his glory, this being his sixteenth birthday. Kon and Cassie arrived dressed as the Wonder Twins. 

            "Wonder Twin powers activate!" They would say causing everyone to laugh. Haze dressed in a Wonder Woman costume because she figured Kon would dress up as Superman, although Kon liked her costume a lot. Cathie caught him staring at the eagle often. Danny had the whole room in uproarious laughter when he came dressed as Impulse acting like Batman. He even put his hair up in little bat ears. Since Halloween was also Superhero Day, the Justice League came as well. 

            The crowd quieted as Stephanie spoke into the microphone. 

            "Well, the principal asked me to make the announcements since I'll be introducing our student singer tonight. I am Professor Drake of Music and on behalf of the entire school community, Happy Halloween and Happy Superhero Day! Also, we would like to thank all the superheroes who came tonight and welcome you to our school! As an extra note, I'd like to wish a happy birthday to Marcus Lobo, one of my more…spirited students." Stephanie smiled and the audience cheered. Marcus bowed dramatically.

            "And now, it my honor and pleasure to introduce you to the student singer for tonight, she is one of my favorite students in my music class and I'm allowed to say that because she is also my daughter!" Stephanie said, chuckling.

            "Mom, you weren't supposed to say that!" Keelia called from backstage.

            She emerged in Stephanie's upgraded Spoiler costume. The audience cheered. The Justice League and YJ2 cheered the loudest. 

            "Now they all know my secret identity!" She complained and tapped her foot. 

            "Oh, I'm sorry dear. Why don't you sing your song now?" Stephanie requested as she left the stage.

            "Oh alright, well hello everyone. Welcome and all that.  Most importantly, happy birthday Marcus!" Keelia said and blew Marcus a kiss. 

            "I chose this song because I felt that it could potentially describe what being a masked superhero might feel like. When I first sang it to my mother, she cried saying it was perfect. I'll let you all be the judge, I guess. This is "Reflection" from the movie _Mulan_. 

            _Look at me. You may think you see who I really am,_

_            But you'll never know me._

_            Everyday it's as if I play a part._

_            Now I see if I wear a mask, I can fool the world,_

_            But I cannot fool my heart._

_            Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?_

_            When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_            I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart and what I believe in,_

_            But somehow, I will show the world what's inside my heart _

_            And be loved for who I am._

_            Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?_

_            Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_            Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?_

_            When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_            Here's a heart that must be free to fly,_

_            That burns with the need to know the reason why,_

_            Why must we all conceal what we think? How we feel?_

_            Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?_

_            I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time._

_            When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_            When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

            At the end of the song, all the superheroes, past and present, gave Keelia a standing ovation. Some had tears in their eyes. She took her bow and left the stage. After her departure, she returned to the music office to change into her other costume. 

            As the night progressed, Marcus grew more and more disappointed. 

            "I guess she's really not coming."  He commented to his father

            "The night's still young Brat." Lobo said simply.

            "Attention everyone," Stephanie called out, "I have a special dedication to Marcus Lobo! It says, 'Happy Fraggin' Birthday and no, this isn't from your Dad.' That is what it says, Marcus. That and to play this song in request." Stephanie finished and "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne started to play. Marcus liked this song actually. It reminded him a lot of Robin. As he looked around curiously for who could have requested it, he looked up and Robin jumped down from the ceiling and landed gracefully in front of him.

            "Happy birthday, Marcus, you didn't think I would forget, did you?" Robin said smiling brightly.

            "You came? Dance with me?" Marcus whispered hopefully.

            "That's why I requested the song, Silly." Robin replied and they entered the middle of the dance floor to begin their dance.

            Some of the Justice League looked like they were ready to interrupt, but Lobo, Empress and Batman prevented that. YJ2 watched on, torn between happiness for Marcus and sadness for Keelia. They hoped she went back to her room. 

            Robin and Marcus did not speak. There was no need for words. They simply danced. They felt as if there was no one else in the room. They waltzed around gracefully as if they were both born for just that moment. Stephanie and Anita were drying their eyes of happy tears. Batman watched Robin with a proud smile on his face. 

            As the music rose in crescendo, Robin and Marcus followed it by dancing in perfect rhythm. Nothing could ruin that moment. The school could have collapsed around them and they would have kept on dancing. And as the song reached its end, they stopped to stare at each other. Marcus lowered his head toward Robin's. He feared she would pull away, but she didn't. She rose onto the tips of her toes to meet him. Their lips met and the crowd applauded. They did not hear the applause. The kiss was full of passion and at the same time, sweet and innocent. They shared the kiss and tumultuous feelings of happiness and fulfillment. Their lips broke apart after a time and they smiled at each other. Then Ariana marched up to them. This brought them back to reality. 

            "That is very inappropriate behavior for youth! You both should be ashamed!" She screamed.

            "What, would we be better off dying our hair blonde or trying to have sex to save our relationship?" Robin mocked.

            YJ2 nearly bust a gut laughing. Ariana turned bright red with anger. She reached her hand back to slap Robin, but this time, she wasn't going to get away with it. Robin caught her wrist and twisted it behind her back. 

            "Do you surrender?" She asked chuckling.

            "Never, you little bitch!" Ariana screamed and tried to punch her.

            "Your rage is making you sloppy." Robin observed causing Cassandra Cain to smile. Then Robin tripped the angry math teacher and threw a glass of water on her. 

            "I think you need to cool that anger professor. No wonder you aren't married." Robin said cruelly causing all the students and some of the staff, Stephanie and Ives mostly, to cheer.

            "That was mean; Robin, but she deserved it." Cathie smiled.

            Robin returned the smile.

            "I have to go now." She announced. 

            "Don't go!" Marcus pleaded.

            "I must my Prince, for you see, 'tis nearly midnight." Robin said dramatically, threw a batarang with a rope to the skylights and flew away amongst thunderous applause. 

            No sooner had Robin left the roof that the door of the ballroom crashed. The Justice League stood ready but could not see anything. Flash had a bad feeling though and he was correct. The one responsible for the door finally slowed down for the others to see him. It was Zoom, the cruel being who caused the previous Flash's wife to have a miscarriage. He was out of suspended animation and seemed to be just as fast as before. This terrified Bart because he knew he wasn't fast enough to beat him. 

            "Hello Flash, aw did I crash the party! I know you're not Wally so I'm betting you're Bart! I did a bit of research before I came here and discovered you have a son. I came to teach you the feeling of loss like I taught Wally." Zoom threatened.

            "I lost one of my best friends and that was enough!" Bart screamed at him furiously.

            Robin was still in costume and clung to the shadows when she heard the crash. She had read about Zoom and did not harbor any hopes of defeating him. There were only two people who would stand a chance, Bart and Danny. 

            "That's not enough. I'm sure your son wouldn't just come out, so I'll have to draw him out." With this proclamation, Zoom began "zooming" around Flash, beating him to a bloody pulp as he went. The rest of the Justice League tried to help him but they were nowhere near as fast as they needed to be. Danny could not take it anymore. Despite his friends holding him back, he vibrated through them toward Zoom as fast as his feet would take him and slugged him as hard as he could. Zoom came into focus again and slid across the floor. Danny was trying to catch his breath, his hand still clenched in a fist. 

            "You mean Danny is Flash's son?" A student said surprised.

            "Does that mean that Professor Allen is his wife?" Another student asked.

            Robin saw the potential danger, so she swung from the rafters in a dramatic moment and tagged Danny. He must have gotten her message because he raced at Zoom to distract him as Robin grabbed Cissie and returned to the shadows. 

            "Stay here, Mrs. Allen. It's not safe for you out there." Robin ordered.

            "I will not abandon my family Robin!" She screamed.

            "Shhh, listen, you are nowhere close to Zoom's speed. Flash and Impulse will not be able to concentrate on the fight if you are in the way!" Robin argued.

            "I would gladly give my life my husband and child!" Cissie said defiantly.            

            "I'm sure you would and how do you think that will make Bart and Danny feel, that you sacrificed yourself for them? I'll tell you, they will blame themselves for it for the rest of their lives!" Robin yelled angrily. 

            Cissie looked at Robin with a look of recognition and Robin realized she had said too much. She knocked Cissie out, hid her behind the stage, and then she returned to the fight. Currently, Flash was racing around with Zoom and Danny was looking for an entrance. Robin landed next to Danny.

            "Your mother is safe. I knocked her out lightly behind the stage. Why haven't you knocked him out yet? You have the speed." Robin asked curiously.

             "I can't catch him!" Danny insisted in a panicked voice.

            "You did before when your father was being beaten up." Robin reminded him.

            "Yeah, but I don't know how I did." Danny confessed.

            "Simple, think of the people you're fighting for and all the people he has hurt. You just need the right motivation and the right method." Robin smiled and handed him one of her sharp ® shaped throwing knives. 

            "Aim for his kneecap." Robin suggested, knowing that Danny's eye for archery was just as good as his mother's eye. 

            All sound seemed to fade out from the room as Danny concentrated on the task before him. He took aim and added speed to his accuracy. The throwing knife flew the air at such an intense speed it looked to the naked eye that it simply disappeared. The next thing anyone heard was a scream of pain as Zoom collapsed to the ground, clutching his kneecap. He slowly pulled out the object imbedded deep within and it was revealed the throwing knife.

            "There's no way you could throw that fast enough to hit me, Bird Girl!" Zoom yelled.

            "Hey, I don't take credit for the throw, just for the throwing knife." Robin said, smiling and pointing at Danny.

            "Well, enjoy this little victory! There are others on the way. I just happened to get here first!" Zoom threatened. No sooner had he spoken, that the whole wall of the school collapsed. When the dust cleared, the school stared in horror at the army that stood before them. It seemed there was a breakout at Arkham because all those that Robin had met just a while ago were there, except for Mr. Freeze. Bedlam, Harm, even Darkseid joined the over-abundance of enemies. Right in the center of the crowd of villains was the only one Robin wanted to face, the Joker, Clown Prince of Crime. 

            "It's fraggin' time!" Marcus and Lobo called out and jumped happily into the fray. As the battle began, the regular students and teachers ran from the building. YJ2 occupied themselves with guiding the innocents to safety. Robin ran straight at the Joker and probably would have reached him if Flash had not grabbed her at the last minute and placed her outside the school. Superman landed a minute later with Stephanie in his arms, then returned inside.

            "Robin, this is my only way of thanking you for saving my wife. I saw you fly her to safety. Stay away from the Joker; he'll only kill you too." Flash said seriously, and then called his son to his side. 

            Robin looked inside as explosions and screams emanated from the collapsing building. It looked like the Justice League was being overwhelmed. 

            'Not even Marcus or Lobo could stand up to that many enemies of that kind of power, but if we worked together we could beat them. Why won't they let me fight?' Robin assessed. 

            Lobo came out of the school, dragging Marcus behind him and Superman flew out, similarly dragging his son with him. All six discussed something in quiet voices before gathering all of YJ2 together. The Justice League members looked at the young group solemnly before returning inside to fight. Impulse took the lead and Cathie held onto the back of his costume. Haze held onto her and Kon onto Haze. Kon grabbed Marcus' hand and Marcus reached back for Robin. She hesitated to take his hand as she heard mad laughter behind her. Before she could turn, a gun went off. She saw Stephanie take the bullet that would have hit her, straight through the heart.  

            "Go Robin, run," Stephanie requested before her body fell lifeless to the ground.

            Robin stood there in utter shock as her nightmare came back to hit her full force. Marcus sensed her hesitation and grabbed her hand as Impulse started to run. He ran as fast as he could, straight through time. As the rest of his teammates struggled to hold on, Robin felt like deadweight to Marcus. He heard her whimper slightly in a voice that sounded so weak he was certain it could not have originated from Robin, it was. She was crying and murmuring something. Marcus strained to hear.

            "Mommy" she said as more tears started to flow.

            Marcus' eyes widened. 

            "Danny, we're far enough away now! Stop running! Can you hear me, Danny?" Cathie was screaming. 

            Suddenly, Danny heard her and stopped too fast. She lost her hold on him and everyone sequentially lost his or her hold. They fell separately into time, not knowing where or when they would end up. 

_Twenty-three years ago_

            Bart Allen sped out his front door to race to Hawaii to meet Superboy, when someone fell out of the sky and hit him. Max Mercury noticed Bart outside the window, leaning over a body.

            "Bart, what's going on?" Max asked him, coming outside.

            "You probably won't believe me, Max, but this kid just fell out of the sky at such a speed that he knocked right into me." Bart explained, not really believing it himself. Max looked at the boy in shock.

            "Bart, are you sure he's not one of your copies, he looks just like you." Max inquired, noticing the boy's Impulse costume and similar appearance. 

            Just then, the mysterious boy moaned.

            "Where am I?" Danny asked and upon seeing Bart asked, "And when am I?" 

            When Max supplied the year, Danny jumped to his feet, only to get dizzy and fall over again. 

            "I need your help, Impulse!" He said to Bart.

            "Impulse, who's that?" Bart said, trying to protect his secret. 

            "Look at the way I'm dressed, I know you're Impulse at this point! Please, I came here to this time with five others and if they're not here, they could be anywhere. Please help me find them!" Danny begged.

            "Sure I'll help. I was just about to go meet my friend, Kon. He can help us too." Bart said happily before waving good-bye to Max, grabbing Danny's wrist and taking off.

_A Mall_

            Cassie Sandsmark, secretly known as Wonder Girl, browsed the various bathing suits in one of the largest department stores in the area. She received a gift certificate from her mother so she decided to use it on a new swimsuit that would be perfect to show Kon. 

            She found her perfect style and went into the dressing room to try it on. Satisfied that it fit, Cassie decided to buy it. She changed back into her clothes, took two steps outside the dressing room, and hit by someone who crashed through the ceiling. 

            The girl looked at Cassie.

            "Um, sorry about that, could you please tell me what year this it?" Cathie asked politely. Cassie told her and looked at her strangely.

            "Eep, Danny went back way too far! Forgive me," her voice dropped to a whisper, "Wonder Girl, but will you help me?" Cathie asked.

            Cassie agreed only to find out how this girl knew her real identity.

_Hawaii_

            Kon-el, better known as Superboy, loved Hawaii for many reasons. The most important of which was all the women in bikinis who fawned over him. He was currently showing off his tactile telekinesis to a huge group of girls when a person fell out of the sky and crashed right into him, causing the girls to laugh.

            "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Superboy said through clenched teeth as he picked the person up by the scruff of his neck. He looked back at the girls, but they were gone. He sighed and then did a double take when he looked at the person who had hit him. He felt like he was looking into a mirror. 

            "Who are you? My clone?" He asked.

            "Danny went back too far." The Kid replied, confusing Superboy. 

            Just then, Impulse and Impulse ran up and Wonder Girl with Sensational Girl landed on the beach. 

            "It's all my fault. I ran too far and too fast. I heard Cathie's voice so I stopped, but I stopped too quickly and everyone got lost." Danny explained.

            "Danny, Kon, thank Zeus you are both all right!" Cathie exclaimed as she hugged them both. 

            "What is going on here?" Kon-el asked, even more confused.

            "From what Cathie's told me, they are from 23 years in the future and they are searching for three lost teammates now." Cassie explained.

            "That's pretty much it." Cathie agreed, holding Danny up since he was very dizzy. 

            "So we need to find the other three?" 

_Young Justice Headquarters_

            "What the frag? Who the frag are ya, ya bastich?" Lil' Lobo bellowed when Marcus fell through the ceiling. Marcus took one look at Lil' Lobo and realized what happened. 

            "Would you believe I'm your fraggin' spawn from 23 years in the future?" Marcus asked bluntly.

            Lobo was silent for a minute, absorbing the question and then he shrugged.

            "I've seen stranger things. Hey, 'Nita, I got a brat!" Lobo called out to Empress, who in turn looked at Marcus.

            "I can see a bit of resemblance." She said sarcastically.

            Then they heard a scream from the other side of headquarters. 

            "It's a ghost, help!" Haze screamed and tried to run, but Secret just kept popping up.

            "Who are you? You're not supposed to be here." Secret questioned.

            Then Marcus burst through the wall.

            "Oh, it's only you Haze." He commented offhandedly.

            "Oh, nice to see you too, Marcus" Haze paused, "Actually it is nice to see you, I think Danny went too far!" She said, while running and hiding behind Marcus. 

            "We're in the past Haze." Marcus explained.

            "The past" Secret asked curiously.

            "Apparently, Secret, they came from 23 years in the future. Marcus here is Lobo's son." Anita explained. 

            "Oh okay" Secret said naively. 

            "Well, now that's settled, we came with four others. We really need to find them!" Haze explained.

            "Well, make that one we need to find, Haze?" Kon-al said as he and the others came in.

            "Kon, you're alright!" Haze ran happily to Kon and hugged him.

            "Oh, I'm glad you two are okay, too." She said as an afterthought to Danny and Cathie. 

            "One track mind" Marcus mumbled under his breath. 

            "Where's Robin? Is she not with you?" Haze asked.

            "We were hoping she was with you two." Kon replied.

            "Wait, _she? Robin is a boy!" Secret screamed angrily, becoming emotional since Robin was mentioned. _

            "Not in our time, Misty!" Marcus said happily.

            "Where else would Robin be?" Cathie wondered.

_Gotham City_

            "Did you think I wouldn't catch you Bird boy, you and your little girlfriend?" Harvey Dent, better known as Two-Face now, sneered at Robin and Spoiler as they were tied back to back in chairs. 

            "You might not want to do this, Two-Face. Batman will be here any second." Spoiler warned, hoping she sounded braver than she felt.

            "When he gets here he can identify what's left of you! I'm not giving Bird boy another chance to escape." Two-Face sneered at her.

            Just as Two-Face was about to hit the switch that would've dropped a gigantic silver dollar on the young superheroes, a female Robin crashed through the ceiling and hit the floor hard.

            "Ouch, why couldn't I have landed in a pillow factory?" She complained loudly.

            Suddenly, she was picked up by two of Two-Face's henchmen and brought to face their boss.

            "Another damn bird, and this one a girl, is Batman trying to drive me more insane?" He hollered. Keelia glanced around, was shocked to see her parents, alive, young, and in costume tied to chairs. However, it looked like her father was almost freed. Keelia looked up to see the giant silver dollar and realized she needed to give them some time to break free. 

            "Two-Face, I'm so glad I get a chance to _face_ you. You're sort of a rite of passage for Robins you know. I'll earn this costume if I defeat you!" Keelia said mockingly.      

            "Do you believe in luck, you little brat?" Two-Face growled and flipped his cursed coin.

            "Absolutely, I escaped death twice already." She said, glaring at Two-Face, her eyes focused. When the coin started to fall, she flicked a quarter to hit it exactly, knocking the coin to the ground. It rolled between the cracks in the floor and disappeared. 

            "No, my coin, I need that!" Two-Face ran after the coin and Keelia knocked out the two guards holding her with ease. She tapped Two-Face on the shoulder and when he turned, she decked him. 

            By the time she turned around to face her parents, they were free and looked at her curiously. 

            "Guess I have some explaining to do, huh?" She asked.

            "Who are you?" Robin asked.

            "I thought that would be obvious. I'm Robin." She smiled.

            "Batman, Two-Face is knocked out in the abandoned warehouse on the east side. Can you take him to the police, something interesting just occurred and Spoiler and I are going to check it out?" Robin spoke into his communicator. 

            "Would that interesting thing be me?" Keelia asked obnoxiously.

            Robin glared at her in annoyance.

            'Great going, Girl Wonder, you don't want your own father to hate you!' Keelia thought to herself, but putting on a serious face.

            "Follow me to the roof and I'll explain what I can." Keelia requested.

            The three vigilantes swung up to the roof. Robin crossed his arms impatiently and Spoiler looked on curiously.

            "You may not believe me, but I implore you to because five lives may hang in the balance. I am Robin, the fourth partner to the Dark Knight. I am your successor, Tim." Keelia began, shocking both her parents because she knew his secret identity.

            "I know you as well, Stephanie Brown. I come from approximately twenty-three years in the future. I came here with the five members of Young Justice Generation Two, if you will. We were sent here by the Justice League so we would not be killed in a horrible battle involving every evil creature known. They underestimated us though. So I'm pleading with you, help me find them so we can return to our time and help out with the battle." Keelia finished.

            Luckily, Robin and Spoiler listened to her on the account that she knew their secrets. They left the rooftop and joined up at the Redbird, Robin's car.

            "I love this car! In a few months, I'll turn sixteen and inherit it! I can't wait!" Keelia said excitedly. 

            Robin smiled a bit as he remembered getting the car for the first time.

            As they were about to pile in the car, the rest of Young Justice and YJ2 teleported out of nowhere, due to Marcus' ability.

            "Hey Rob, you won't believe the story they have?" Kon-el began.

            "They come from 23 years in the future and are searching for their lost teammates so they return to their time and help out in a huge battle?" Robin supplied.

            "Okay, I guess you can believe it." Superboy shrugged.

            "I guess the stories check out." Robin said simply.

            "Robin, you're alive!" Danny said happily and tried to run to her but became dizzy again. Marcus, however, had no such problem. He ran to her, grabbed her, dipped her over and kissed her hard and passionately. Most of the original Young Justice watched in shock. Lobo was applauding his "brat." Generation 2 was not surprised in the least. The kiss was so intense that Robin had to signal for Kon-al and Cathie to remove him because she could not breathe. 

            "Don't you ever disappear on me like that again?" Marcus ordered. 

            "I'll try not to." Robin said sarcasm evident in her voice. 

            "Hi Robin" Secret greeted the male Robin, totally oblivious to anything else. 

            "Hi Secret," Robin replied.

            "Hello Secret, how are you these days?" Spoiler butted in which annoyed Secret greatly, but forced Keelia to cover her mouth so she would not laugh. 

            "I would be better if you weren't here." Secret said coldly.

            "Oh you're breaking my heart." Spoiler returned sarcasm evident in her tone.

            "I could break you in half!" Secret yelled.

            "Just try it!" Spoiler said, getting angry.

            Secret moved to attack Spoiler. Robin was about to step in, but a grave voice stopped him. 

            "Back off now!" Keelia said as she held a silver batarang to Secret's back.

            "Why should I? You're not Robin; you're just an imposter, like her!" Secret yelled.

            "She is an amateur at this moment, yes, but she is still more battle hardened than you, you naïve twit! As for me, I trained for four years with the best in the world before putting on this costume. Don't ever insult my abilities again! This is your last chance, back away!" Keelia angrily replied.

            "A batarang cannot hurt me, if you were Robin, you would know that!" Secret retorted.

            The others just watched in amazement, not knowing what to do. Robin thought he should break it up, but he did want to see what this new Robin was capable of, he would step in if anyone were going to get hurt. 

            "One of my trainers was Spoiler herself, you know. She discovered one of your secrets, Secret. This is what she taught me!" Keelia threw the batarang at Secret and it began to electrocute her. Keelia's gloves protected her as she withdrew it and stopped Secret's pain. 

            "Don't push me ever again." She said darkly and walked to where Cathie was holding Danny.

            "You look a little dizzy Danny? You'll need rest before you run again." She observed and turned to the original Young Justice, "Do you have a place where we may wait until he recovers?" She asked.

_Young Justice Headquarters_

            The two generations of Young Justice were strewn about various places of the headquarters. Danny was sleeping soundly on the couch with Cathie watching over him. Haze was talking to Secret, feeling badly that she not only let Robin pick on her mother, but also that it took her a while to figure out it was her. Cassie was out with Bart and the two Kon's getting food for everyone. Marcus, Lobo and Anita were chatting together while father and son played pool. Robin and Spoiler were at the computer analyzing the electric batarang that Keelia had used. Keelia was sitting on the roof by herself staring into the night sky. 

            "Both my parents died for me? Am I really worth all that much?" Keelia asked aloud. 

            "So that's your motivation?" A voice asked.

            Keelia turned to see Robin climb up to sit beside her and handed her batarang back. Spoiler joined them.

             "I'm sure your parents felt you were." Robin answered Keelia's questions.

            "If you have good parents that is," Spoiler commented, thinking of her father the Cluemaster.

            "Well, I guess so, but what about the child, they may blame themselves for the rest of their lives." Keelia pointed out.

            "Did your mother die in childbirth? I bet your father just died recently if you're thinking about it now." Stephanie asked.

            "Other way around, except my father didn't die in childbirth." Keelia smirked slightly.

            "I should hope not!" Tim said, appalled.

            "Men are such wimps," Stephanie teased.

            "My father died shortly after my birth and just before we came through time, my mother took a bullet meant for me." Keelia said solemnly.

            "Oh, I'm sorry" Stephanie said, feeling awful for making light of the situation.     'I guess being serious comes with the costume.' She thought to herself.

            "Don't worry about it, I'll survive, as soon as I take down the Joker." Keelia said firmly.

            "The Joker killed them?" Stephanie exclaimed.

            "You shouldn't go up against the Joker on your own!" Robin advised.

            "I know about Uncle Jason. I've read my history. There is a huge difference though. Uncle Jason didn't know what he was getting himself into. I do. Therefore, I'm going to walk up to the Joker and say, 'hello, my name is _insert real name here, you killed my father…" Keelia began, a smile forming on her face._

            "…prepare to die." Robin and Spoiler finished for her and all three laughed.

            "So they still appreciate the classic movies in the future. That is good to know!" Tim smiled. 

            Finally, Impulse, Superboy, Wonder Girl and the Kid returned with the food. 

            "Okay I have two cheese steak fajitas who wants them?" Kon-el asked. They disappeared a minute later.

            "Yum, I love cheese steak fajitas!" Both Robins said and took their first bites simultaneously, which made everyone laugh. Dinner progressed with no problems, but as the last trash was thrown away, Haze started screaming.

            Everyone looked at her, as she seemed to be fading out of sight and turning into a form of mist, like Secret. Kon-al ran to her and desperately tried to keep her together using his tactile telekinesis, but to no avail.

            Keelia strode forward and pushed Kon out of the way.

            "I was afraid this might happen." She commented.

            "What's happening to me Robin? I'm scared!" Haze cried.

            "Some latent powers in your DNA are awakening, but you should be able to control them, considering you're not dead." Keelia said matter-of-factly. 

            "I can't!" Haze screamed.

            "Well, that's too bad then. You're so pathetic anyways." Keelia smiled cruelly. Haze began to glare at her. Some of the other members of YJ2 moved to pull Keelia away but Robin stopped them and told them to watch. He trusted his successor knew what she was doing. Keelia leaned forward to whisper in Haze's ear.

            "I guess you won't need Kon, then? I already have Marcus, but I think I may take Kon, too. Why the hell not, he'll be free from your cowardly, annoying ways. The saddest thing is you'll never know what it feels like to kiss him." Keelia mocked.

            "You bitch!" Haze screamed and bunched a fist to swing at her. Keelia caught her fist. 

            "I'm solid again!" Haze looked at herself happily and then grabbed Kon-al and kissed him.

            "You just needed the right motivation." Keelia smirked and began walking away.

            "Robin, wait! Thank you." Haze said seriously. 

            "You're welcome." Keelia replied and walked away with her cape swishing around behind her. 

            "That was so cool, Robin!" Danny said, jumping up and down.

            "I take it, you're ready to go." Keelia asked.

            "Yes, I'm ready to run all the way back to the future. Although, that old movie was wrong, I have to go way faster than 88 miles per hour." Danny commented.

            "Well, you're not a Delorean." Keelia smiled and the others laughed.

            "Oh, and I know exactly how far to run too because my Dad gave me a transmitter that would always lead me back to our time." Danny added.

            "Excellent work Impulse," Keelia praised.

            "Well, I guess this is good-bye." Robin said, a bit of sadness in his voice.

            Everyone said their good-byes and it wasn't too emotional considering they would see each other in the future. As the team made a chain again with Impulse at the head, Marcus reached for Keelia. She was just about to reach for his hand, when her heart told her to do something else. 

            She raced back toward the original Young Justice and threw her arms around Robin. Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't want to let go. Robin stood, not knowing what to do. When Spoiler came close to ask if she was all right, Keelia hugged her too. Marcus understood and so he moved from the chain to Keelia's side. He slowly pulled her away from her young parents. With tears in her eyes, Keelia waved good-bye for the last time, took Marcus' hand, and sped off into a future where she knew her parents were both dead. 

_Twenty-three years later…the present time_

            Professor Jonothon Smith was waiting for the six teens as they dropped, together this time, back into Young Justice Headquarters in their own time.

            "Did we make it back?" Haze asked.

            "I think we're in the right time, but not the same location. We had better hurry to the battle." Kon observed.

            "What battle would that be, young time adventurers?" The professor asked and surprised the group by transforming into his real form, Martian Manhunter.

            "I knew you were familiar for some reason!" Robin said happily.

            "Yes, you are quite insightful." Jon replied.

            "What is going on here, this place looks different?" Cathie asked curiously.

            "Very observant, Miss Sandsmark, the six of you went to the past and thereby, you altered the future. This is your time now." He explained.

            "What happened to the world we had?" Danny asked nervously.

            "Gone, along with the versions of you from this world, the moment you came into this time, they ceased to exist." He explained further.

            "So we just killed ourselves?" Robin asked.

            "In theory, yes, but you will notice that many things about this world are not so different. For one of you, however, it will be completely different. I only know the two times from seeing what the world was like in your minds." Jon answered.

            "For one of us, what has changed?" Marcus' question went unanswered as the Justice League burst in the door. Danny ran to his parents and they hugged him fiercely.

            "I'm so proud of you son!" Flash praised.

            Kon and Cathie were swept up by their parents into hugs, as was Haze hugged by her parents. Lobo patted his son on the back.

            "Nice to see ya again, ya fraggin' brat" He greeted.

            Marcus punched him in the arm in return and hugged his mother. 

            Batman walked up to Robin. 

            "You've done well, Keelia," Batman said softly.

            "Thanks Batman, but what did you call me?" she said in alarm.

            "That's your name isn't it?" Stephanie appeared next to Batman, smiling. She was dressed as Spoiler and holding a baby in her arms. 

            "But they aren't supposed to know that, remember? Why are you all dressed up, Mrs. Drake? What's up with the baby?" Robin asked, confusion taking complete residence in her mind.

            "Martian Manhunter said certain things may have been different but how much?" Stephanie asked, worried.

            "What do you mean?" Robin asked, taking a cautious step backwards. She wanted more than anything to hug her mother and ask what this was all about, but she could not reveal her identity. That was when Batman took off his mask and so did Spoiler. The members of YJ2 were shocked, but not as much as Keelia. 

            "You mean Keelia's Uncle Dick is Batman!" Danny asked.

            "Why do you sound so shocked son, oh, I take it that's one of those things you didn't know." Flash reasoned.

            "My guess is that all secrets were kept in that other time, but we're all so close so I don't know how they could be." Stephanie wondered.

            "Keelia, take off your mask, hug your mother, and say hello to your baby brother, Jason." Dick ordered.

            Robin's eyes opened wide.

            "I refuse to believe it!" 

            "It can't be!"

            "This entire time it was her!"  
            Various comments came from YJ2 members as Keelia took a deep breath and removed her mask. Her "friends" gasped and the newly unmasked Robin glared at her mentor.

            "How dare you reveal my identity? That was my secret, not yours! You had no right!" Keelia screamed at Batman. 

            "Well, that sounds familiar. It must be like father, like daughter." Nightwing said as he walked into the room.

            "Uncle Dick, I thought you were Batman." Keelia said in confusion.

            "I am Batman." Dick replied simply.

            "Then who is Nightwing?" She asked.

            "You really don't know?" Nightwing asked in utter disbelief. When Keelia shook her head, he sighed and removed his mask.

            Keelia thought she might faint from the shock. It was Timothy Drake, her father. He was alive. The weight from her nightmares came back to haunt her full strength: Seeing her father get shot through the heart and her mother screaming, and seeing her mother get shot through the heart and her crying. None of it happened. 

            'This doesn't make sense! It makes no sense! He is alive! All the nights I slept at the foot of his case in the Batcave, knowing he was watching over me; Always wishing I could have trained with him to become Robin; My hatred for the Joker and my motivation for putting on this mask at all; My entire identity, it means nothing now. This can't be!' Keelia thought to herself in a panic. Marcus could hear her thoughts because all her mental walls had shattered and when she collapsed to the floor and grabbed her head in pain, Marcus was by her side instantly and took her in his arms.

            "What's wrong with her? Is she alright?" Tim asked worriedly.

            "Her mind is all fragged!" Marcus answered.

            "How do you know that?" Danny asked the question all his friends were wondering.

            "Well, I have a tiny secret, too. I can read minds, but that's not important right now! Seeing her father alive and well has completely driven Robin off the deep end. She's fraggin' freakin' out." Marcus answered.

             "Seeing me alive?" Tim said aloud as his mind drifted back to a conversation he had with a female Robin from the future. 

            _"My father died shortly after my birth and just before we came through time, my mother took a bullet meant for me."_

            "No, she has no memory of me at all?" Tim said in disbelief as all his teammates looked at him sympathetically. 

            "All the memories I have with my little girl and she doesn't have any of them! The Keelia I raised is gone, my little girl is gone!" Tim cried out in despair, tears coursing down his cheeks. Stephanie raced to his side to comfort him.

            Through her haze of bordering on insanity, Keelia heard that and her guilt was enough to make her scream an ear-piercing cry of grief. The screams did not stop. 

            "We have to get her out of here!" Marcus called to his teammates, hoping they would help. He should not have doubted them because they crowded right around Marcus and Keelia and Marcus teleported them to the school. It was broken down, but most of the dorms were still there. Haze went to work getting a computer running so they could check the news for the past 15-16 years in case anything worldly important happened. Cathie found some old pajamas in a drawer and forced the boys out of the room so she could change Robin into them. Danny and Kon went for food and Marcus paced in front of Keelia's door until Cathie opened it. As soon as she did, he raced inside, determined not to leave Keelia's side for a moment. 

            Keelia had stopped screaming as soon as they left the headquarters. She was deathly quiet now. She just kept staring straight ahead, not really seeing anything. She still whimpered as if she was seeing something behind her eyes.

            "Come on Robin, fight it! I could enter your mind, but I know this is your fight. It fraggin' kills me to see you like this! I feel so helpless!" Marcus sobbed. Then he heard arguing in the hallway. 

            "What the frag is the problem out here?" He bellowed. Then he saw the reason for the disturbance. The Justice League was trying to force their way past their children. Marcus crossed his arms and stood in front of Keelia's door.

            "You're not getting past me! She can't help it if she can't remember and no one's going to bother her! So what if she doesn't remember my sixth birthday when I stole a kiss off her!" Marcus yelled and stopped. 

            He had not met Keelia until they were in high school, and yet he remembered her distinctly on his sixth birthday. It was the first kiss for both of them.. 

            "That's why we're here, Brat! Green ketchup man…" Lobo began.

            "That's Lobo talk for Martian Manhunter." Anita supplied.

            "Yeah, him, he said it may be possible that the two versions of each of you fused and you actually do have the memories. They'll just need time to come forth." Lobo finished his explanation.

            "That would be great news!" Cathie exclaimed.

            She opened the door around Marcus to tell Robin, but the window was open and she was gone. The pajamas she had worn were in a neat pile on the bed and her costume was missing.

            "We have major trouble, everyone!" Kon said terrified.

            "What's wrong Kon?" Haze asked.

            "Well, you left the computer on and the current news came on. The Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum!" That was all he had to say before the Justice League began a desperate search for Robin.

_The Final Graveyard_

            Robin wandered slowly to the last place she swore she would ever go ever again. She knew she couldn't go to the Cave. It would be too risky. She stumbled under the weight of her guilt and confusion. She came to the gate of the graveyard. It was a special graveyard, hidden away so no one would disturb the graves. Her Uncle Jason was buried there and so was her father. At least, that was where he was buried before. She knelt on the empty ground where her father's grave should have been and collapsed into tears. She did not even understand why she was crying anymore. She never felt so lost, but she knew that crying was the only thing she could do now. Then she heard the click of a gun going off safety. 

            Nightwing arrived at the graveyard in record time. If his daughter really thought he was dead, she would come here. He found her at the gunpoint of the Joker. He held a gun in one hand and a crowbar in the other. She rose to her feet, but made no move to protect herself. He could hear the Joker speaking.

            "What's the matter, Bird Bitch? Not going to defend yourself?" The Joker mocked.

            "If I die, maybe my father's real daughter will return." She said solemnly.

            Tim's heart stopped. His daughter was going to die and it was his fault. He had to stop it. He raced toward them, making a lot of noise so the Joker would point his gun away from his daughter. 

            "Over my dead body, Joker" He screamed.

            "As you wish," The Joker shrugged and the gun went off. For Keelia, her nightmare was playing in slow motion, but this time she was not a helpless baby. She had more training than anyone did in the Bat-family. This time she would not fail!

            The bullet pierced Kevlar and a body fell to the ground. Stephanie screamed and Joker laughed as Robin fell to the ground, taking the bullet for her father. Tim's eyes filled with tears as he dropped to the ground and held his daughter in his arms. He screamed his pain to the heavens.

            The others arrived one second too late, just in time to see Robin fall in front of Tim. They cried openly. Marcus, with tears staining his cheeks, took his father's hook and chain and swung it in the air furiously.

            "YOU FRAGGIN' BASTICH, DIE!" Marcus screamed and swiped the Joker in half with his fury.

            Blood spilled everywhere, some onto Jason's grave. 

            _Keelia opened her eyes and everyone seemed to see through her. _

_            "It's too soon for you, go back." A young voice spoke._

_            Keelia turned and saw a young boy, probably a few years younger than her, wearing the older Robin costume. _

_            "Uncle Jason" Keelia questioned. He nodded._

_            "Joker can't kill two of us. Now go back and show him what a Robin can really do!" Jason encouraged._

_            "I don't belong there." Keelia said solemnly._

_            "Are you sure?" Jason asked and pointed at Marcus brutally beating up the Joker and Tim and Stephanie crying over her body. _

_            "Go home, my dear niece; your loved ones are waiting. Go make your Uncle Jason proud!" Jason said smiling and waved goodbye to her. Keelia returned the smile and wave._

            Keelia opened her eyes and Tim's tears fell onto her face.

            "'Tis just a flesh wound." She said, quoting a classic movie.

            "It missed her heart by inches and the Kevlar in her suit took the brunt of it! Thank God!" Stephanie cried.

            Keelia got up steadily and walked purposefully over to Marcus and the Joker. 

            Marcus was about to beat the Joker with the crowbar. Keelia reached up and took his wrist. He looked at her in disbelief.

            She took the crowbar from him and looked down at what was left of the Joker. She pointed to Jason's grave.

            "You spilled the blood of a Robin and therefore vengeance should be taken by a Robin. In addition…" Robin paused to remove her mask. "Hello, my name is Keelia Robin Drake, you killed my father, and my mother too in another timeline, prepare to die." She smirked briefly, before bringing the crowbar down onto the Joker's shoulder blade hard. He screamed as blood flowed into the ground.

            As Keelia lifted the bar again, she paused and stepped back. 

            "I cannot do it. Forgive me, Father, Mother, Uncle Jason, I cannot take your revenge. If I did, I could no longer be Robin because Robin does not kill. Robin is who I am. I would lose myself again. Please forgive me!" Robin cried and collapsed clutching the bloody crowbar.

            Marcus took the crowbar back from her. 

            "If you can't take it then I will, you've been fragged, Joker!" Marcus brought the crowbar down hard and broke the Joker's head in half. The blood spurted out all over Marcus and Keelia, but they did not shrink away. 

            "I am not afraid to take a life if it means protecting those I love!" Marcus said adamantly as he tossed the bloody crowbar away. "Do you hate me for being this way?" He asked Keelia softly.

            "You are who you are and you are true to your values. I cannot hate you for that. Marcus, Kon, Cathie, Danny, Haze, I cannot thank you enough for standing beside me when I was weak. I did not think you would." Keelia said barely above a whisper.

            "Then your computer files did not teach you anything about us. Friends always stick by each other!" Cathie smiled and the others nodded in agreement. 

            The members of Young Justice: Second Generation crowded around Keelia as Superman used his tactile telekinesis to remove the Joker's remains. The rains from heaven washed the blood away. 

            When the group had finished any duties or washed up from the evening, they all returned to Young Justice Headquarters for hot cocoa.

            Tim walked nervously up to Keelia and her friends. 

            "Walk with me" he requested. Keelia nodded.

            "You don't have to apologize and I already know about the potential hidden memories, Marcus told me." Keelia began as Tim opened his mouth to speak. 

            "Well there go the first two things I was going to say. Keelia, I do have to apologize for what I said. It wasn't fair to you; you had no more control over the situation than I did. I am sorry about that. I would like to try to be a father to you, if you'll let me." Tim said hopefully.

            "What if my memories are so fragged that they cannot be retrieved?" Keelia asked seriously.

            "I don't know if you should date Marcus anymore, you starting to sound like him." Tim laughed, but Keelia stayed serious.

            "I think Bruce smiles more than you do. Okay, to answer your question, I do not care. You are my daughter! It took you being at Joker's gunpoint for me to get that through my thick skull, but it's true. I know it now. You are my little girl! You're so strong and you made me very proud tonight. I looked at you confronting the Joker but not killing him and I said to myself 'Tim, that's one hell of a daughter you got there, do you deserve her?' I don't think I deserve it, but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'd like to be your father, please?" Tim pleaded. 

            Keelia's back was to him throughout his plea, she turned to him with tears in her eyes.

            "I love you Daddy!" She cried and ran to him. Tim enveloped her in a huge hug and cried along with her. 

            "I love you too, Daughter." He replied. Stephanie ran in and hugged them both. At last, they were a family once more. 

_A few months later_

            Keelia put the final additions on her make-up. Marcus was taking her to dinner and the annual Halloween Dance after that. She would change into her costume later. Her parents watched her proudly from her doorway. 

            "Our baby girl is growing up too fast." Stephanie commented. Tim nodded.

            "Keely pretty" Baby Jason said, pointing at his sister. 

            "Thanks Jason, you're my number one fan aren't you?" Keelia smiled and kissed her little brother on the forehead. 

            "Marcus just got here. Are you ready?" Tim asked.  

            Keelia remembered the lyrics to a song she sang once. As Keelia R. Drake looked in the mirror, Robin stared back her. 

            "Yes, I'm ready." She said and smiled confidently at her reflection.

THE END

For Mark, my beloved, happy anniversary!


End file.
